From Another World
by Gaarasauske
Summary: My first story with an OC. Senko Ugetsu, had been living in a living hell of a world suddenly she is transported to her favorite anime world of Hitman Reborn. however thinking it another dream. her entire being snaps and she becomes numb and detached can Tsuna and his Gaurdians , bring her out of despair and accept herself and this world as her new reality? pairing Hibari x OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

From Another World.

By:Gaarasauske

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic, I do not own Hitman just this story . And the Oc character Senko.

May contain spoilers if you have not finished Hitman do not read.

Pairing: obviously Hibari X OC right?

My first story with an OC , ok here we go!

Prologue

She had always loved anime, there was nothing else that she could really call her happiness. It was all she had, no friends, they always betrayed her and ignored her in the end, the family.. all broken up and scattered in pieces, her own father would torment her and hurt her in so many ways, she had dealt with that horrible abuse for so long . Until the hell of the world she was in finally killed him off. Her mother abandoned her and her siblings turned on her. She was an outcast, a reject, a fake in this disgusting world. She always knew something was wrong with this world. That she did not really belong here in this space , this time. Yet , in a world like this she was powerless. Where the great escapades of the characters in her precious anime were non- existent. She held no power here.. no one did, except the tortures and the murderers. This world was stained in blood and ugly. Humankind, was killing itself off, and the animals, the plants, the trees even the clouds in the sky and the water on the earth were dyed a horrendous color. No longer did there exist any peace or cleanliness. This disgusting space , this rejected world... filled with burnt flesh and eroding corpses. There was no beauty left here, everything was destroyed. By mankind's own hands. The children that were born were raised to be monsters, there was no hope left for this shit world any longer. She was lost in this world, with no one by her side. Everyone around her had become monsters filled with blood lust and greed. This world no longer anything but a red stained battlefield. Her dreams were often her escape, dreaming of being whisked away to the world she felt she truly belonged in.

Chapter 1: The Arrival.

She knew right away that this was not a dream. Her dreams were not this realistic, in her dreams she could not feel the wind across her skin, through her hair. She could not hear the voices of people screaming and birds making startled sounds. She held no fear... as she did now. Rushing towards the ground at an incredible speed, if she hit she knew her life would be forfeit. Against her will her sight began to blur and her head became hazy, she knew she was losing consciousness, she could not hold it off any longer. The moment she believed she would impact against the hard up-coming ground, she felt herself fall into something soft, and warm. She struggled to open her eyes and see what happened while she knew she could, any moment and she would give in to the darkness coming over her. She strained her eyes to see two firm and strong, muscled arms wrap around her tightly. _A person...? a person caught me after a fall like that? _She thought, while tilting her head upward to catch a glimpse of her savior. Her eyes widened with shock, she couldn't believe her eyes.

_I'ts him... there is just.. no way.._ . A soft whisper left her lips as the world around her collapsed into darkness. "Hibari..."

She did not know how long the darkness continued. Her mind was wandering in an empty space, so surreal as though her body was being pulled two different directions. She felt her fingers twitch as she began to hear muddled voices. The sound as if someone were trying to speak underwater. It gradually became clearer. The voices she somewhat seemed to recognize but could not completely put her finger on. They were speaking to each other. She caught the rest of their conversation. "Kyo-san, are you sure about this?" the first voice spoke , it seemed to be to her left , sounding rather far away. "What, are you saying my decision was wrong? I'll bite you to death!" the second voice came , she felt herself inwardly jump as this voice seemed to be right in her ear so close... "N-no not at all sir! It's just.. he seemed to know something about this, wouldn't you want an answer as to who this girl is?" the voice seemed to be afraid and uneasy. "I will get the answers that I want , he will not keep it from me forever. For now, I will let him do as he likes and take this girl." that voice again, the calm, ice-cold like tone . She felt something hard poke her underneath the chin lifting her head up by a fraction. At this action her breath hitched and she exhaled , almost sounding like a sigh. "AH! K-Kyo-san, she might be waking up!" the voice was coming closer to her as it spoke. "I'm aware of that, stupid herbivore... now, wake up little girl, its time you told me some things." she felt a poke again this time much harder and it was jabbing her stomach.

Her body was still numb, but her breathing was stabilizing. She began to struggle to open her eyes, groaning in pain as she did so. She felt gentle hands on her waist and behind her head slowly helping to lift her up in a sitting position. Her back resting against something soft. Her eyes began to open, her vision evened out. She was able to take in her surroundings now. She seemed to be in a small room, with a desk , a bookcase at the far wall in front of her, a giant window to her right. She was sitting upright on a long gray couch , positioned almost in the middle of the small room. There was a man beside her, with kind looking eyes and a furrowed brow. Also... a strange haircut.. to the left of her was ….. _Him... it really is him.._ so her eyes did not betray her after all.. it suddenly dawned on her what had happened.. and where she currently was, Namimori middle school, in one of her favorite anime shows. Sitting there not far from her... her favorite character... she couldn't believe it. Somehow she had been transported to an anime world. _I, see.._ some how she remained calm. Thinking this was only another dream, just a more realistic one. She would let it play out and then wake up to her hell again. Thinking this.. her emotions, her body, her soul , became numb. Her wide eyes narrowed in defeat and reservation.

Her unique display of emotion on her face did not escape Hibari. He saw it all. Pain, Surprise, shock, understanding, depression, defeat, and resignation. He wanted to know about this girl, she piqued his curiosity. Especially after just suddenly appearing from the sky with that aura around her, he didn't know what came over him but he had saved her, and that just pissed him off. _Me, wasting my precious time saving this weak herbivore, pathetic. _He had many things to ask her but started off with, "Girl, what is your name?" he asked her with spite in his voice. Across the room , his disciplinary committee member and most trusted one at that. Looked at him with knowing eyes, he could tell Hibari was pissed but he wasn't sure what brought that on. Kusakabe, made his way over to the girl again and knelt down next to her, grabbing her attention by touching her hands with his own. "Miss? Are you alright? Please tell us your name, it's alright now." he said in an overly kind voice. Sincerity rang in his every word. She looked up at him with dull and dead eyes , the amount of despair and numbness there made Kusakabe gasp with shock. He winced back from her and took a few steps back. "Kusakabe, what is wrong with you?" Hibari's ice cool voice shook him from his shock. He replied, "Kyo-san... her eyes... look at her eyes.." he finally stuttered out. Making Hibari stride over to the girl with a light "humph." He roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look his way. He looked into her eyes and his own widened by a small fraction.

"That, is quite strange.." Hibari mused to himself. This girl her eyes, he had never seen anything like them. The color, was red, a bright red in color with a strange blue cross shape in the middle where the iris should be. The cross shape was glowing slightly. There was no longer any emotion in them, they were cold and lifeless. For some reason that really pissed him off, before he could control himself he had his Tonfa out and was pushing it against the girl's neck blocking her airway. Her breath faltered but her expression did not change. " I asked you what your name was... you'd better answer me or I'll bite you to death." he spat at her in a cold un-breaking tone. To his surprise and annoyance, her lips tipped up in a smirk. Her voice barely above a whisper she spoke, her voice was liquid honey, and it caused his heart to skip a beat. Only furthering to annoy him more. " It would be better, if you killed me. Go ahead... Bite me to death." her response surprised him and he hesitated. A tisk grew on his forehead as his anger erupted. Quickly and without warning he slammed his tonfa against the side of her face, effectively throwing her off the couch to land on the floor. "Kyo-san! What are you doing!?" Kusakabe quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the way of another blow aimed at her by Hibari. "Do you wish to be bitten to death Kusakabe Tetsuya?" Hibari glared at him with deathly eyes. "C-calm down Kyo-san please! There isn't any need for violence here!"

It seemed as though Kusakabe was terrified of Hibari, though knowing what she did , she was already aware of their relationship. Yet it still seemed different , experiencing it first hand was completely different than she had expected. She figured to at least prevent the nice man from getting a blow as she had. She would answer his questions at least. With a strained voice she said. " Senko Ugetsu." both men froze and looked at her. Maybe she should clear up what she said. "My name, Senko Ugetsu." her tone of voice was completely dull and monotone. She knew she sounded lifeless but that was how she felt, when she knew she must return when this was over to that hell of a world. She could not bring herself to be happy or enjoy her time here in this dream. The despair was too much for her to take any longer. She felt herself break. Shatter apart by this cruel reality. "Why are your eyes so strange?" this question came from Kusakabe. "I do not know what you mean." she simply said in that same dull tone. He eased up and grabbed a small hand mirror, handing it to her she took it and inspected the source of his question. _It was true, my eyes are strange and not just that either... _she saw her hair had changed as well, in her reality. Her hair was as dull as the rest of her, brown hair, brown eyes. Yet here.. her hair was streaked black and red, and her eyes they were just as Kusakabe had described. Red, with blue crosses in the middle of each, glowing faintly. _How strange.. do they serve any perpose._ "I'm sorry but I do not know." she told him. He seemed dissapointed. "I see... well they are quite beautiful." he seemed to whisper almost to himself. This however earned him a hard smack from a Hibari tonfa. "Kusakabe Tetsuya... Leave us now. I wish to be alone with this woman." Hibari glared daggers at the man. He stood up quickly and left the room taking one last glance at the girl with pity in his eyes. "Just.. don't do anything crazy Kyo-san" with that he left shutting the door tightly behind him. In response to this action Hibari walked to the door , she heard it Lock with a menacing echo. Who knew what was to come for her now. She was alone, with the man threatening to kill her. _This might be my chance, to die.. _her mind whispered to her. Making her lips curl into a genuine smile. Setting Hibari's heart racing … yet at the same time, setting his anger aflare. He slowly walked toward her, smiling inwardly at what he would put her through for making him feel this way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dicipline

From another world.

By gaarasauske,

A katekyo hitman fanfic. I do not own hitman just the story and the OC Senko.

Chapter 2: The Discipline

Hibari stalked over to her, his eyes full of amusement and some unknown emotion. He would make sure that she would show some kind of emotion on her face when he was done with her. To look at him blankly and ignore him as well. She sure had nerve. She had to be punished and he would see to it that he did just that. He felt an overwhelming desire to make her face twist and contort with pain or despair. Anything to see a reaction of hurt or fear. As he approached her he noticed her staring at the attire she was wearing. It was a spare disciplinary committee uniform , seeing as how …. " Wondering about the outfit.. well we had to give you something, you appeared from the sky in nothing but a bath towel." he smirked hopefully using that to get something out of her.. anything. She simply ran her fingers across the black shirt that said Disciplinary Committee. This of course ticked him off. She was back to ignoring him again. He was going to enjoy this.. he would make sure she would regret every moment of being such an arrogant weak herbivore. "I'll make you regret being born." he said under his breath. This earned him a flicker of emotion, though he was not sure what it was. She looked him straight in the eyes and said clearly in that same dull tone. " That's impossible.. I already do.." again with no warning , a tonfa connected with her face , the impact sending the couch toppling over backwards with her being sent flying off of it a foot away. She did not make a sound, she just wordlessly lifted herself off the ground into a sitting position and continued to stare him down. He was in front of her in a flash his hands around her throat slamming her to the ground beneath him. His knees pinning her arms to her sides. "Then you will accept my punishment?" he whispered in her ear in a deadly intimidating tone. He used this voice to scare obedience into his followers and the students of Nami Middle. However this girl, did not bat an eyelid.

His limbs were warm against her arms ,yet anything but comfortable he was effectively pinning her harshly to the floor. She felt his warm breath against her ear while he continued to try to intimidate her. Little did he know she had been through far , far worse. Nothing this man did would scare her. He could beat her half to death and she would not cry , she would not show tears , nor any fear. "Why are you so emotionless, do you not fear your death?" he whispered again in that deadly tone while choking her with his hand. He eased his grip giving her a chance to respond , which she did. "I welcome it." she replied. "Who are you, where did you come from?"

"Not here." she said simply. Pushing him farther off the edge.

"Do not get smart with me girl, I will punish you for insulting me." he said while slapping her with a free hand. It was such a hard smack a red mark was showing on her face. And blood forming in her mouth, it slid out running down her chin. "Tell me who you are." he said again.

" I don't know." Her response earned her another slap. "Then why were you falling from the sky? Why did you have... that aura around you. A strange power. Tell me what It was."

" I don't know." SLAP.

"EXPLAIN. Tell me what you do know." He said in a hard unmoving tone.

"I know.. this is a dream, my hell is waiting... Kill me here and I won't have to awaken to rotting corpses and blood stained earth...Kill me, Hibari Kyoya." for the first time he saw emotion there again this time remaining there longer. Her words rendered him completely speechless... it was so dreadful, what was she talking about. This emotion... was Hope. She was sincerely hopeful she would die.. he quickly got off of her. Tipped the couch back up and grabbed her collar. Roughly dragging her along to the couch slamming her down to sit. She had noticed his demeanor change. When he spoke again she was surprised to hear it was softer more gentle yet still cold and clipped. He took a seat beside her and asked " Explain what you just said I will not repeat what you say." he found himself honestly surprised by his actions, he was being soft.. what drove him to this.. it was that look in her eyes he knew exactly what it was. It was Shame, and Hate. The two emotions he knew a bit too well. He determined something must have happened to her to create a hateful rift inside her but why... _why do I even give a damn.. _he was just intrigued by her mysterious appearance yea that was it. His interest drove him to act this way.

As the silence drew on he realized she had no intention of telling him anything. Her lips were tightly sealed. _So then punishment it is..._ " I see, you decide to choose being punished then." He had no idea what he was doing at this point. He acted on his instinct instead of what his mind was telling him to do. Before he realized it he had her pinned beneath him on his couch, holding both her hands above her head with one of his. She was not fighting back. He dipped his head into the crevice beneath her chin above her chest. A fight in his mind was occurring at a rapid pace. _What are you doing hibari stop this, you dont know what your doing!_

"_no come on you know you like this, you want to do it so... dont hold back now, she deserves it , its her punishment."_

He yelled rather loudly, "SHUT UP!" before he threaded his fingers through the girl's hair pulling it up forcing her to bare her neck to him. She groaned softly in pain. It only served to further his moment of insanity. Quickly and forcefully he kissed her neck, softly sliding his tongue along the spot. Before clamping down on the skin with his teeth , biting her hard. Drawing blood he could taste her metallic liquid in his mouth. She gasped loudly, but did not move to fight against him. He did not budge, he kept his mouth on the girl's neck, tasting her blood , he could feel himself growing hot.. _I have to stop this now! What am I doing!? she is nothing but a herbivore a pathetic existence, stop this, stop this. _The fight in his head subsided as he released the girl from his grip. Looking down at her, he could see the blood trickle down her neck below the shirt he so kindly gave to her. With one last taste he licked up the blood in a trail moving the shirt out of the way, revealing two smooth lumps. Fully realizing what he was looking at he grabbed her wrists and threw her on the floor. Walking with a quick pace over to his desk he sat behind it trying to cool his racing body, to hide the weakness his body wanted to show to the girl. _Never, I will never show this weakness! _

As Hibari sat behind his desk I took this time to hide my surprise and my confusion. Being kissed, and bitten by him. It was.. satisfying. If only he would continue to punish me, until death. Being killed at his hands , would not be so bad. When my body calmed down I sat upright and fixed the shirt carelessly showing my breasts. Back to the numbness I sat on my knees and waited for anything else he might decide to do. I dusted myself off and looked in his direction. He was staring at me with hatred. I could still feel the sting this wound was causing me. I welcomed the pain. It made this dream seem even more real. I welcomed the feeling of being alive in this world. "Ciaossu" came a small voice in the window behind Hibari. I recognized that speech. It was.. the baby, Reborn. Hibari turned and spoke with malice, "It took you long enough baby."

"Did something happen?" the baby asked, looking me up and down. I realize I must look pretty bad with blood on my face , my hair sticking out in a few places thanks to hibari's hair pulling scheme. Smeared blood along my neck and a small tear on this shirt, at the neckline. "Nothing." he spoke the word quickly and with an edgy tone. "I see.." he said not very convincingly. "Did you find out anything. Hibari?"

"Just her name. Senko Ugetsu" He spoke again not looking away from me.

At this the baby seemed surprised he muttered, "Ugetsu.." with a thoughtful look on his face. "So, that agreement is still on right Hibari?" his eyes hidden by his small fedora.

"Yes, go ahead and take her, I have no need for weak herbivores, however...tell me if you learn anything. She wouldn't say a word." he said darkly.

"hm. Then Senko, come with me." he said as he jumped from the window walking to the door he had unlocked and opened. He stopped to wait for me. Taking one look at Hibari I got up and followed him out.

He was suspicious of this girl since he felt her presence, and watched as she fell from the sky , appearing almost magically. He continued to watch as Hibari saved her from the fall and proceeded to take her to the disciplinary committee's room. He had spoken with Hibari about the girl's presence and his intention to take her to Dame-Tsuna's house for rest, and for observation. That aura that surrounded her while she was falling. Those were Deathperation flames, and the sky element no less. It was incredibly powerful to top all that off. Who was this girl, and where in the world did she come from. He was going to get to the bottom of it. First things first though.. he had to take her to Tsuna, if anyone could open up a person's heart it was him. Spending time with him and the guardians might get some answers to arise. Her appearance was all the stranger, those eyes. They were incredibly intense and yet dull and lifeless. She was surprisingly short, a bit taller than Tsuna at best. Her red and black hair was obviously natural. It was short, only chin length, it hugged her face closely. They had all just recently came back from the future after the stressful fight with Byakuran. Now something like this happening. What did It all mean. Was it connected somehow. Was she friend or foe. Those questions will soon be answered. He said nothing as he lead the way to Dame-Tsuna's house. The girl silently following behind him. Something about all this made the Sun Arcobaleno uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was this girl.. or if something big was about to happen. It was clear though. This girl was definitely involved. Plus that name.. Ugetsu.. that name is... he stopped his thoughts as they reached the house. Without a word he motioned for her to open the door and go inside. She obliged. He followed in after her. _Now is when it begins... _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

From another World

I do not own katekyo hitman reborn, just the story and Oc character Senko.

The last chapter was a bit short to make up for that this one may be a bit long. My apologies! Enjoy

Chapter 3: The Meeting.

The Sawada household was noisy as usual, mostly the stupid cow screaming about one thing or another. Reborn kept his distance , seemingly fading into the background. Observing the girl he came in with. Nana, Tsuna's mother came to greet us at the doorway. "Oh my! Who is this adorable young woman?" she cooed. It seemed mama warmed up rather quickly to this girl named Senko. Reborn watched as Maman's eyes sparkled with adoration for the young new female. He slyly came up with an excuse on the spot for the girls presence. "I'm sorry maman, she is a distant cousin of mine, can she stay here for a while, she recently lost her parents so she may be detached. I think she just needs a friendly home right now." he lied smoothly without hesitation. Adding a bit of sadness to his voice for an extra boost. It was very fast and hardly noticeable but Reborn caught the small twitch of the girls eye as she glanced at him sideways. Reborn's eyes were suddenly shaded under his fedora. While maman cooed. "Oh my poor dear! Of course she can stay as long as is needed Reborn-kun." she lead Senko to the kitchen to get some tea and try to make her feel at home. With a quick thank you reborn headed up to Tsuna's room to inform him and the present family members of the girl and the situation. The present members included all he had gathered there for this very reason. Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, Haru, L-pin, Lambo, and Tsuna of course. The Arcobaleno, Collonelo, Fong, and lal mirch were also present.

As he explained the situation, all present kept quiet and listened intently, after all it wasn't often when reborn himself called everyone together, that is everyone except lambo who kept screaming and chasing L-pin around the room, while she struggled to pay attention to reborn. Also Gokudera, yelling nonsense in his typical way about this new 'stupid woman' who was suppose to show up, claiming the family was good enough without bringing in another outsider for there was already a stupid woman present, he of course was talking about Haru, who responded by starting a loud fight about it. It was edging his nerves and crushing his calm, and that was not like Reborn who was usually composed and always seemed to be testing everyone. He shouted "Shut up." with a menacing ring. That succeeded in stopping everyone's bickering even lambo froze and sat down quietly. Tsunayoshi Sawada, noticed that this Reborn was acting differently then usual, they had after all known each other for so long now. They had been through so much and with his hyper intuition in play, he knew something was wrong with the Arcobaleno. "Reborn, your not acting like yourself.. this must be serious." he said with an obviously thick fear in his voice. _Always the coward..._ reborn thought to himself.

He just responded by continuing to explain the situation. When he was finished , everyone was on edge. "So there, is no telling what might be coming or even if that woman is friend or foe?" Gokudera said with arrogance. "Maa, maa Gokudera I'm sure she will be cool!" the ever happy-go-lucky Yamamoto said. "But how can anyone just fall from the sky out of nowhere, it doesn't sound good, Maggots." Collonelo the rain Arcobaleno thought aloud. "Hah... we must take this in stride, be calm and collect and see where the wind takes us." Fong , the storm Arcobaleno added in. "Why would you call us here Reborn, what need is there for US to be here?" Lal mirch spoke up obviously irritated with her having to show up here on short notice. "Lal, Fong, and Collonelo, I wanted you to take care of a few things. Search around and see if anyone knows anything about this sort of occurrence. That aura she wielded worry's me." reborn told the other Arcobaleno quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "From what you told us , it seems she is unaware of her powers, maggot." collonelo said thoughtfully. "Ahh, if she is unaware there is no telling what may happen. When one holds power they know not of, it is likely to go out of control." the calm Fong told the others. "That isn't the half of it either." he told them darkly. "What are you talking about Reborn?" lal mirch snapped ever more irritated. "Hm.. I think I will bring her up her to introduce to everyone, when I do... you will sense it as well as I did. Then you will understand." He informed them. Standing up and walking to the middle of the room he spoke loudly. "Everyone, for now we don't know anything , but you should treat her kindly, and not as a potential enemy, she is after all afraid considering the circumstances. I'm going to bring her up her and introduce her to everyone. Stay put." He said walking out the door leaving the rest to chat among themselves about his parting words. It was Gokudera who started complaining but was hushed when Tsuna spoke up, "Let's do what Reborn suggested, she must be scared. We shouldn't be mean to her. Lets all get along alright?" The rest nodded in agreement. While gokudera mumbled something about 'if you say so tenth'.

It was very uncomfortable having a mother-like woman cooing all over me. I had never known my own mother to be nice so while with this woman I was expecting to be hit or throw around at any moment. When that moment never came is when I started to became unsettled. She was too nice , too inviting and trusting. The tea was relaxing and her rice balls sure were delicious. I had never had one before and I voiced my opinion aloud , earning me more cooing. I wanted to get away from this scene as fast as possible. I was becoming scared but my face kept straight and my eyes still dull. It was when she reached out to touch me that I flinched backwards forcefully , causing the chair I was on to violently heave backwards throwing me off with a loud crash. " Oh dear, I'm sorry I didn't think before I reacted. Are you alright dear?" she said with worry. But keeping her distance not to scare me. That was when reborn came in, reassuring maman that everything was okay and he was taking me up to meet the others. She seemed to calm down at this and bid us farewell, passing me a strange dress . For my own clothes were crusted with blood and torn. Reborn suggested I put it on before going up so I did as I was told. Without any care I started to disrobe right there in the kitchen in front of maman and reborn. This earned a surprised yelp from them both. " Oh no no honey there is a bathroom just to the left outside the hallway, reborn could you show her the way?" He nodded and lead me away. I walked in and started to undress. The bra she handed me was a perfect fit to my surprise. The panties as well fit rather well they were white with a small bear pattern in the front. I took a look at the dress in my hands it was somewhat short. It came to my knees. It had a flowery pattern to it, I could only assume they were sakura blossoms. The petals were light pink while the rest of the dress was black in color. It was a somewhat tight fit , but it was conftorble. I took this time to inspect myself in the mirror. The dress had short sleeves that extended just above the elbow. It did not cover the bite mark on my neck. It seemed to only further enhance its awareness. I fixed up my hair and wipped up all the blood. Once I was finished I left the room.

As she came out, Maman, and reborn were stunned. She was beautiful. Even reborn had a moment of weakness and thought so. He quickly recovered with a clearing of his throat, catching maman's attention to let them proceed up stairs. She said things like "My how beautiful, I can't believe it fits so well, your just so adorable. I always wanted a daughter like you!" she walked away and reborn noticed Senko's response to what Maman had said. She looked truly miserable she was even clutching her fist to her heart and grinding her teeth. "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. As quickly as it had come it faded she was back to the dull , lifeless version of herself. She nodded as they continued up the stairs. Reborn watched her wearily, and aware she was doing the same of him. Just how intuitive was this girl... he wondered. As they reached the top. He stopped in front of the door. "We are coming in now." he said loudly, all traces of noise vanished as his words echoed through the hall. He opened the door and walked in first followed by Senko. As soon as she was in sight there were several gasps, and then silence. She looked up and saw many people, suddenly feeling sick. She hated being around a lot of people, just like Hibari had, though she would not lash out with violence, just a numb reserve. It seemed like no one was breathing. She started feeling uneasy when a small boy aproached her, he was a brunette , she recognized him as Tsuna. He extended his hand and said with a bright smile. " You must be Senko, Reborn told me about you, it's nice to meet you!" she looked at him with indifference, looking at his hand as though she didn't know what to do with it. So she just lifted her hand and lightly poked his with a single finger. The moment their skin came into contact a gentle orange flame radiated from the point of contact, Tsuna gasped and backed away quickly.

The Arcobaleno, were stunned into silence at the exchange , just what was that. Reborn simply nodded at them. When Tsuna gasped and moved away from her, another boy started yelling and asking her what she dared to do to the tenth. She felt hands on her dress pulling her up. "Gokudera Stop!" Tsuna yelled and he released her. She quietly fixed the dress into position again. "Wow you have some Gorgeous eyes nee?" A kind voice came up to her. This must be Yamamoto. He was blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Oh? Are you injured?" he noticed the mark placed by Hibari, and pointed to it. She spoke quietly barely above a whisper. " I, was bitten to death." in a completely dead tone. This sent Yamamoto's brow furrowing. The intensity of her dead eyes sent him backing away as well. He took a seat at the small table and kept quiet. "HIIEEEE? H-Hibari? He did that?" Tsuna eventually stumbled out. "Yes." she responded simply. "Reborn you didnt tell me he hurt her!" he seemed to be displeased. Surprisingly Ryohei stayed quiet by the back of the room , sitting next to a frightened Kyoko. While the one called Haru, simply looked at her with anger. She was jealous. Jealous of the attention she just received jealous that she looked better in that dress than Haru did. Senko could feel hate being directed toward her so she looked right at the source, sending the girl puffing out of the room with an "I'm leaving bye Tsuna-san." everyone in the room could tell what her problem was, except Tsuna of course. After saying goodbye like nothing was happening. She puffed up even more and stomped away. She felt Fear in the room, and looked toward Kyoko, why was she afraid. Kyoko just snuggled up to her brother more while he tried to determine what was wrong. "Guys kyoko isn't feeling well I'm going to take her home alright. See you tomorrow guys. To the extreme!" he carried kyoko away and out of the house.

The room was clearing out fast. As if everyone were trying their best to get away from the girl. "Whats going on...maggot." Collonelo asked Reborn. "Everyone is clearing out of here fast." Lal mirch added in. A strangled noise came from beside them they looked as Fong, who made the noise. Was bright red and staring right at the girl . Nonsensical ramblings came out of his mouth. He kept tripping over his words. Finally he managed. "Sorry everyone … I uh... something... I have to go!" he jumped out the window at high speed. Reborn's fedora covered his eyes once again. "Do you see... what I mean now." he asked the remaining two arcobaleno. "Yea some strange power is radiating off that girl, and she really knows how to clear a room. Those eyes are quite intense. Seems like it scared the girls , maggot." Collonelo informed them. You could feel the high tension in the room even the carefree yamamoto was affected. Tsuna was shocked. His hyper intuition told him this girl was very lonely, very sad. In the depths of darkness. She was not a bad person. Before he knew what he was doing he walked up to the girl again and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must be very lonely, your eyes.. they tell me that your drowning in your despair, your not a bad person, I can tell." his soft words caused the members left in the room to gasp. Even reborn slightly smiled.

She wasn't prepared for his words, so they genuinely surprised her. The tension in the room seemed to relax almost instantly. For some reason this relaxed feeling made her more unnerved than the tension. She couldn't stop herself from speaking with no emotion, still a dull lifeless tone. She spoke before she could stop herself. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, you have no idea, the depths of this sorrow. Of this pain I have felt. The never ending fear . The endless darkness that exists within my heart. The world I am from, is not this one. The world I have seen is filled with nothing but blood, family and friends do not exist there. There is no justice, no peace. Only murderers and torture. Day in and day out being forced to feel the fire of hatred. That endless burning. Its branded in my memory a past I can never escape from. A world where not a single soul can even leave their houses without stepping on the decaying flesh of other humans. A world stained with blood, even the clouds and the water on the land are dyed crimson. The smell of death and burning flesh . You do not know what it is like. You are weak. You are a coward. Yet you are gentle and you do not kill. A person like that, has no business using hyper intuition with me." when she finished her speech . The tension had returned all were looking upon her with horror.

Tsuna seemed calm, he recovered quickly and silently continued to stare into my eyes with a sad look. Thinking about something he walked away, he grabbed a small , now sleeping Lambo and came back over to me. Placing him into my arms. This action confused me. I looked closer at the small child in my hands. I felt warm, he was adorable. So many emotions took over me , I could no longer sustain my indifference I fell to the floor on my knees gently hugging the small child. To have my will broken just like that, by a small child. It was pathetic, silently tears began to fall from my eyes. I made no sound as the tears kept falling. All I did, was gently cradle the boy and hide my face in his mass of hair. Silent sobs shook my body. "Tsuna..what was that for?" the arcobaleno reborn spoke up first. "I could tell, she was so sad, she seemed so lonely. She just needed someone to hold on to. Also she seems to love children." he whispered. "I'm impressed. In such little time, you have broken through her indifference. Perhaps this will be easier than I thought." he mumbled. Lambo chose that moment to wake up. He started complaining until he saw me. He looked up at me silently. Wiping away my tears he just let me hold him. "Your pretty lady! I will make you my henchmen!" he stated. My eyes softened as I smiled gently. Letting him run off to get something to eat like he was yelling he needed. Angry at myself for that weak display I stood up and fixed my mask back into place. Careful not to get too out of hand again. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, Thank you. However, I wont show such a pathetic sight again. If You will allow it. I would like to remain here, Can I join... the Vongola Family?" my final words rang throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

From another World

by: gaarasauske

I do not own KHR, just the story and the OC Senko

* Itei-Ouch.

Chapter 3: The Surprise

"How do you know of the Vongola family?" the baby Reborn asked Senko. His intense gaze did not escape her. So he saw her as an enemy after all, just as she had thought. He is insightful, just as she is. "Tsuna-kun, I've brought some tea and snacks for you and your friends." Sawada's mama said while entering the room with a plate and tea pot. Followed by Lambo carrying the cups for them. Tsuna thanked his mom and set places for all of them at a small table in his room, each person took a seat and thanked mama. Lambo came over to me and handed me an empty glass. " Here its for you my henchmen! This will cheer you up no problem ! With mama's snacks she is the best cook in the world!" she smiled and took the glass letting him drag the end of her dress leading her to the table with the others. While mama filled her glass, with tea, Lambo handed her a puffy dumpling -like pastry. "What is this?" she asked him. Her voice was soft again. She thought about why , and hoped that she could hide it in the near future. Her weakness was children, somehow Tsuna seemed to realize that, and used lambo against her. No matter how hard she tired, she could not remain cold or dull with a child. Their innocence brought out her inner woman as she would often think. "Umm.. its a snack!" he said triumphantly. " Stupid cow! Its a sweet bean bun. Tch you don't even know what it's called , your just a stupid cow!." Gokudera lashed out at him. Attempting to grab him and smack him Senko deducted. It was so quick she couldn't even believe it herself, she had grabbed lambo and tucked him safely in her arms while stopping Gokudera's punch with her hand. Grabbing his wrist in an iron-like grip. "ITEI!"* he yelled. She released him immediately, and apologized quickly bowing her head in the process. This was how they did it in Japan right.. she figured. _Wait... japan? I don't speak Japanese! _but there she was.. able to understand the words , the language..

"Ahahaha Stupidera! I was right to make her my henchmen she is strong! Take that you can't bully me anymore!" Lambo declared with a bright smile. Mama had left to go back downstairs to do whatever it is mama's do at this time. With lambo clinging her to like a lifeline. She rose from her bow but kept her head down. " What was that for huh! Crazy woman!" gokudera continued to yell.

"Maa, maa gokudera, she said she was sorry.." yamamoto spoke up for the first time in a while. Still the sad look on his face. "Yea and what's your problem huh baseball idiot you've just been sitting there like nothing happened! Did you see this stupid girl! We cant trust her she is probably just trying to get close to us so she can hurt the ten-" he was cut off by yamamoto's raised voice. " Enough!" it was not like yamamoto to raise his voice or to sound pissed off. Reborn's eyes narrowed, while Tsuna sat there apalled. This was getting us nowhere he knew gokudera would just blow up again so before that could happen he tried to reason with everyone. " Um, this arguing is getting us nowhere please calm down Gokudera-kun. Lets just eat and drink our tea and try to be reasonable alright?" he said while flailing his hands in the air in front of him. They sat in silence sipping there tea for what felt like hours. Reborn finally spoke up to just ask the same question of the girl. She closed her eyes and stayed silent.

"So you refuse to answer any questions huh, I knew it this girl cant be trusted!" Gokudera grumbled. Reborn just sighed then noticed something outside. He smirked a bit. Noticing the reactions of each member towards this girl, he reasoned that Yamamoto was the best suited to deal with getting information from her. She seemed somehow unconsciously relaxed around him. _Though if that last name is any indication... that means... _his mind made up he spoke up. "Yamamoto, why don't you take Senko out to the backyard to get some fresh air. I'm sure you both could use it right now." he said. "Alright , if your alright with that Senko, I'll show you around." he said a bit more cheerfully next to her. Wait.. how long had she been sitting next to him.. she dropped the thought as he grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her along. She was at ease with Yamamoto the most. When they where safely outside in the backyard. Reborn inwardly chuckled. He knew what might happen and if it did... there would be a lot more information coming their way soon. As they opened the door to the backyard. Yamamoto breathed in deeply , as if all his worries and troubles were washed away by the cool breeze. Senko could feel herself relax. Yamamoto took a seat on the porch and invited her to join him by gently patting the spot next to him. She took a seat. Careful that the dress did not reveal too much.

"I'm sorry about everyone, their just on edge. You see we recently... well we all went through a lot. There was a guy named Byakuran and he put us all through a lot of pain. I guess we are still recovering from it all." he explained to her. _Byakuran!? So that means its that time frame? they recently came back from the future! Just after defeating byakuran. _She yelled inwardly. "You just came back from the future... Did you defeat him?" she asked quietly. "Mnm, Yea we did . We beat him. WAIT! How did you know we went to the future?" he was shocked to hear her say that. Nearby, reborn was intently listening, along with another shadow at the end of the backyard. Stealthily hidden. A yellow bird landing smoothly on his shoulder. "well, to be honest.. I know quite a bit about this world. About you, Tsuna, the arcobaleno.. all of you." she replied slowly. " How do you know that ?" he said sounding more intrigued. "well you see, I suppose.. its like I'm from another world. One that is different from this one. It was almost like I was watching all of you, with your lives, your struggles. The things you all have been through. I …. saw it all. From my own world. Like I said in that house.. the world I'm from, has no happiness. Its stained with blood and death. Betrayal and loneliness are all that I know. I hide myself inside my own mind. Not trusting anyone. I get nauseous being around a lot of people, I hate crowding." she finished with a sigh. She was surprised to hear yamamoto laugh. "You should like a guy I know. Hibari Kyoya, he hates crowds too. Speaking of... why did he do this?" he asked her softly , gently touching the wound on her neck.

She thought she felt something so she turned her head to where it was. Looking there for a few moments. Then knowing what it was. "Reborn might know.. You should ask him." she replied. Pointing to where he was hiding in the shadows. He was found out..Incredible no one has ever noticed him there before... she was good.. "Ciaossu" he said coming out of hiding. "oh hey kid. So why would Hibari hurt her like that? Its almost like a love bite!" he laughed whole-heartedly. "She deserved her punishment." said a dark voice at the back of the yard. She stiffened when she recognized it. _He's here... Hibari.._ Yamamoto, placed a hand on her shoulder , smiling at her gently. He stood up and moved in front of her, in a protective way. " Oh, hey Hibari I didn't think you'd come here too . You hate being with us after all." he said . He sure was dense. "I have business with that woman . Move out of my way or I'll bite you to death." His tonfas drawn he began to step closer. "I am not too sure about that." his own sword drawn. This was no good, senko thought. She had to stop them. She stood up and moved in the middle of them. Informing yamamoto that she would be alright. Allowing Hibari to lead her away , jabbing her in the back with a tonfa the whole way. Reborn could be seen smiling and reasuring yamamoto that nothing bad would happen to her. While contemplating on what she had just told Yamamoto. If that was the truth, this was going to be far more complicated then he thought.

He wasn't sure what came over him. But after sneaking away from his school duties to eavesdrop on the herbivores and finding out that this girl would speak to everyone else. It irritated him beyond belief. She would have the nerve to ignore him! Yet she cried and spoke thoroughly with that baseball maniac. He couldn't believe it what was this girl's problem with him. Well hell, he would get some answers. If he had to beat them out of her. He would be damned if she were to ignore him and have no problem with the weak herbivores. She would pay. No matter what he had to do. Why was he getting so irritated by one pathetic woman? Sure she was interesting, he wanted to know more about her. She intrigued him piqued his interest surely that was all. He did not think anything of this weak woman even the dress that hugged her body so tightly showing off her curves perfectly the dress that was so short and bared her smooth, white legs. That hugged her breasts, and brought out the shape of her face beautifully, the contrast of black and pink against her unique eyes..the way her short hair hung lightly against that face... Wait wait he was not thinking this! His anger reached the boiling point as his thoughts took that turn. Safely inside Nami middle in his Disciplinary Committee room, he exploded. As soon as they were both inside the room, (it was long after school hours, it was dark outside so they were the only ones here) he closed and locked the door for more security.

"Now, care to explain, why you would speak to those weak herbivores and yet ignore me?" he asked her with a menacing tone. "Why... do you care?" she questioned in a whisper. She was forced to sit on that couch yet again, while he towered above her. " I don't like to be insulted." he said staring her down with those blue eyes. They were deep , like an ocean she could get lost in. she had to keep her head on straight if she were to survive through this. She looked to the floor not saying another word. "Basically, if all that you told that idiot Yamamoto Takeshi was true, you must be from a parallel world Byakuran spoke of. One of the ones he destroyed and took control of." he inquired. Placing a hand by her head on the back of the couch he continued. " Do not ignore me this time." brandishing his Tonfa as he spoke. She took a breath , and looked up at him. Keeping eye contact she replied, "No. It was a world in which none of you existed. No you, not the mafia family, Not even Byakuran." she spoke quickly her voice still monotone and dull. Not paying attention to her tone he continued.

"So How did you get to this world then?"

"I don't know." the reply came softly , her remembrance of the previous times she had said those three words. As if on cue , she felt a strike across her cheek at her answer. "If you do not take this seriously and answer my questions, I will bite you to death, I will do whatever I deem necessary to punish you for your insolence." his voice ice cold and uncaring. "Now, why were you so friendly with Yamamoto Takeshi?" the question surprised her, If he didn't care , why would he ask such a question. She spoke before she could stop herself "Are you jealous?" she regretted it the instant it was said aloud. She could feel Hibari's breath hitch in an attempt to reel in his anger. His one word reply shocked her to say the least. "Yes." he replied through clenched teeth, "Extremely Jealous." she couldn't believe it.

"Why?" she asked confusion was heard in her voice. Damn, she let her emotions through. This question earned a strike to her chest with a Tonfa. "I am the one asking the questions." she nodded slowly. To show she understood his sentiment and would no longer speak out of turn. "How did you know my name?" she looked up at him confused and he elaborated. "That day you appeared from the sky , I caught you before you hit the road. When I did, you spoke my name.." at this point he was sitting next to her, still threatening with the tonfa, yet he was positioned next to her. A bit too close for comfort. "It was like I told Takeshi, I know.. about all of you. Your names, your personalities. What you have been through in fights up until now." she spoke with her eyes closed not wanting to show the emotion there , or wanting to look at him. Her heart beat a little too fast, being next to the man she admired. She felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His hands suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her down on the couch. He was looming over her once again. "Since when... are you on a first name basis with that herbivore?" he said with rage lacing his every word. Her head began to throb under his hand. "I am not from Japan , in my world. I know not of the speech patterns , I am not familiar with the first and last name basis of things." seeming to be satisfied he released his grip but did not move. He was on top of her yet again. He seemed to have a habit of looking down on her. She could feel herself grow impatient and irritated as well. Was his rage contagious?

"Are you done?" she asked a bit too snappy. He looked even more amused as he smirked at her sudden behavior. "Wow.. you have nerve to speak to me that way."

"Your hands, are in a place they should not be." she said with a clipped tone. Looking down he realized that while he was holding his tonfa against her chest. His hand was resting... on two soft lumps. No wonder it was soft and nice.. He was touching her breasts. A slight pink color tinted his cheeks. Him. Hibari Kyoya, was blushing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Emotions

From another World

By gaarasauske.

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn just the story and the OC Senko. Please enjoy! Comments and criticism welcome! Please Tell me how you like it or what should be changed. Might be slightly OOC. But I shall do my best! To be changed to Rated M. read at own risk!

Chapter 5: The Emotions.

This was not possible, Hibari Kyoya himself, was blushing. He had not expected to feel such emotion, he was well guarded against it and found his personal talent to be quite capable of hiding it. He prided himself upon it. He would never show such emotions to anyone! So why was it that this one stupid woman would drive him mad so slowly. It was purely pathetic. It sickened him, he was NOT feeling such things for a herbivore. He would not ALLOW himself to be swept away by this woman. He would make sure that she would suffer now. Making him feel and show such disgusting things! He would not let this continue, he had to do something quickly to regain his composure! That was when he remembered something. He had taken it from her when she had fallen, in all the goings-on it had slipped his mind. Yes this would be a good distraction and a nice excuse for hiding the sudden change of color to his face. Quickly moving off and away from her to his desk by the window, he unlocked and opened the third drawer down. He saw the girl out of the corner of his eye sit up and position herself in a more Lady-like posture. She straightened her back against the back of the couch , pulling her legs closed and together tightly. Her hands resting in her lap neatly folded together , finger through finger. Her mask of indifference fixed securely back into place. He really hated when she did that...

She was not sure of what to expect when he moved away and started to dig through his desk drawers, wondering what weapon or item of torture he might produce. She took her usual stance , something she had learned in her world. Sitting up and lady-like, as she was often told to do before the torture came. Her father always beat it into her that whenever "that time" came she was to sit like a real woman. No slouching, she had to remain stiff in this position for hours at a time. Until he decided on her 'punishment' for being born into the world. She was never to show any emotion, except fear and pain. Something she had learned quickly to avoid showing. She would not give him, or any of those torturers the pleasure of seeing her writhing in pain any longer. It was subconscious, her body just moved of its own accord. This ticked her off. _Even if I fight against it ,my body still remembers that basterd and his pleasures... _she quietly noted in her mind. He was done rummaging around and pulled out a small purple bag, hardly the size for anything major to fit in. He brought the bag over to her and set it in her lap with a plop. "This, it is yours. You had it with you when you came from the sky." he informed her. "What , is it?" she asked with curiosity. _Damn it , I'm showing my emotions again! Ever since coming here.. he can tear down my walls so easily. _She sighed inwardly at the thought and proceeded to pry open the bag. She felt herself flinch from what she saw. She had never seen this object before but it arose such familiarity inside her. Causing her heart to flutter wildly. Inside the small bag, was a beautiful ocarina, it was a light purple color with gold lacing around the finger holes in the sides.

He did not look inside the bag, however tempted he might have been. He knew he was not forbidden from doing so, since this was HIS school and everything was HIS business to know. He was not sure what kept him from peeking inside. Moving around the couch to come up behind her when she opened it and he heard her gasp his curiosity got the better of him and her leaned over her shoulder to see what it was. An instrument. An Ocarina of all things! He must admit it was nice to look at. The soft purple and gold contrasted beautifully against the other color. "What is that for. Why do you have that in your possession, don't tell me you actually play that thing?" he said with hidden amazement. She played an instrument. He was not expecting that... she continued to stare at it with glazed over eyes. She was ignoring him again. He placed a hand on her shoulder in an intimidating way to remind her that she better speak up. Instead of replying, she brought the object to her lips and began to play. It was the most beautiful thing he had heard. She was playing it like a professional. He had never heard such soft , sweet and sad music. He couldn't bring himself to move he was rooted to the spot , listening to the sounds she made with the instrument. It was very calming to him, it was reverberating off the walls of his small meeting room. Through all the halls of Nami Middle. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire outside world could hear and was listening with peaceful smiles. When she was finished, she lowered the Ocarina and placed it gently inside the bag with great care. _It must be very valuable to her.. _he deduced.

She had no idea what came over her, or how she even knew how to play. Every moment in this world and she was losing the grip on who she really was. She was doing things she never thought she could and knowing things she thought she didn't she had never played an ocarina before but her fingers moved flawlessly over it as if she had been making this sweet music all her life. Such unease arose in her when she gently placed it back in the bag. Each second going by her grip on reality was slipping away.. she was losing her mind, she couldn't tell who she really was or what was actually real anymore. Her hands started to shake as she placed the bag at the end of the couch away from her, careful not to damage it in the breakdown she felt was coming. Her breath started to falter, as she buried her face in her hands. Violent sobs wrenched through her body. She could not control them any longer. It was far too strong for her to even attempt to control. She did not know who she was, why she was here. What parts of her life were dreams or illusions. Or even if she actually existed. "Who... who am I?" she cried loudly , bringing Hibari back to reality from his thoughts. He was shocked to see that her face was hidden in her hands and tears were flowing freely over her hands.

Apparently having a mass breakdown, Hibari could only watch as she cried and sobbed loudly into her hands. He was shocked at this action. This girl who showed no emotion and did not care of her own death. Was losing her facade and breaking down in front of him. He was not used to such things, he had no idea what he should do. _Why do I have to do anything.. _he thought hatefully. Its all her fault anyway, she is the one who just showed up like nothing. She is the one who had been driving him crazy ever since. He should just beat her half to death and be done with it. He rested a hand on top of her head and lightly stroked , as if he was petting a dog or a cat. He said nothing. Just continued to pet the girl, as her sobs shook her body. " I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know why I am here, How I got here, what will happen to me! I don't want to go back to that hell! Someone... help me... someone please kill me.. " she cried through her sobs. She was delirious. He had a hard time processing what she was saying. It angered him to hear the words she had spoken. He paced quickly to the front of the couch and slammed a tonfa against her throat. "If you wish to die so badly, I can help with that." he spat in her face, pissed beyond any reasoning. He let himself go and allowed his anger to consume him. Looking down on the girl, whose eyes were puffy , her cheeks were red almost like a deep blush. He knew it was from her tears. Still this sight sent him over the edge , he slammed the tonfa against her throat again causing a pained moan to escape her lips.

He fisted a hand through her hair and dragged her to the floor, slamming her down roughly , he kicked her in the stomach. Sending her a foot away. She coughed up a bit of blood and continued to look at him with those pleading eyes. This was what she wanted. He would hurt her, make her feel pain. And hopefully Kill her. She was waiting for this. She watched as he stalked toward her with a dark aura surrounding him. A hand at her throat was lifting her up off the ground and slamming her into the wall behind her. Once, twice, and again. He slammed her into the wall. More blood came rushing out of her mouth down her chin, her nose started to bleed as well. Easing his grip on her throat he allowed her to slid down enough so her feet were touching the floor. Again he took a fistful of hair and craned her neck to the side allowing him easy access to the same spot he had bitten before. Not caring what happened next , he bit down hard on the mark he had left her. A soft groan of pain left her lips. Yet she made no move to escape or get away from him. He was no longer the calm cold Hibari, he was a Vengeful one. A rage-filled, hibari that no longer cared of anything except to make her feel pain. His body was set on fire, just looking into those unique eyes set him off, it was a warm intense feeling that continued to spread . He was getting hotter and hotter by the minute he knew he was losing all rationality, but he no longer cared. He welcomed it this time letting it take him over to his very core.

" I will make you feel pain, It's what you wanted isn't it. I shall be the devil to give you what you desire. I will tear you apart." he growled in her ear. Her simple response only fueled his actions "Yes." she whispered gently. The day was coming to it's end. As she knew well when it was over she would awaken. The least she could do, was attempt to die here. Hopefully this dream would kill her in her reality and she would never wake to open her eyes to that cruel red world she lived in. She welcomed his abuse. His rage, this fire that was consuming her. She wanted this. She craved it, this harsh pain he was giving her. She felt a sharp pain in her side as he beat her with the tonfa, her pained moans could not be held in. They escaped against her will. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully dragged her along the room , opening a small door at the far end by the desk. He shoved her inside. She was surprised to see a small closet-like space. It held a dresser and a bed. So he sleeps here, she thought. He threw her against the dresser, her back impacting against its hard edge. She felt her breath escape as the wind was knocked out of her. His hand was at her throat again, choking her his grip tightened. She couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure what he would do to her next, feeling her vision fade. She hoped this might be the end. He stepped closer, his body was pressing against her own. He removed his hand as her vision became darkened with spots.

"It's not even close to over." he whispered to her, voice laced with rage. As if reading her mind. He was going to torment this girl until she begged him for mercy, until she begged for her life to be saved instead of ended. He was going to do what he liked with her. Too far gone to stop now he pressed his body against hers, feeling her breasts against his chest. He loved gripping her hair and making her gasp in pain. He yanked hard at her short strands , forcing her head up as far as it would go he bit her chin leaving a mark there. He proceeded to bite her, along her jawline, ending at the opposite side of her neck that he bit before. Leaving yet another mark coated with her blood. He positioned his hand at the back of her head, supporting it from falling limply to the side. He used his free hand to dig at the first mark he gave her, hearing her gasps of pain, as he dug into the wound with his fingers. He lashed out his tongue to lick up the line of blood falling from the side of her mouth. Capturing her lips with his. The fire grew hotter inside him. She made a sound of surprise at the kiss. Clearly not expecting something like this. He was amused and smirked . Biting down on her lower lip he slid his tongue smoothly into her mouth when the gasp for air parted her lips. Deepening the force of the kiss he explored her mouth eagerly.

She realized at this kiss, that this would not be any simple punishment, _Is he going to...? No... no.. there's no way! _Her mind screamed. Once again with his hands in her hair he dragged her to the bed and slammed her down, climbing on top of her. She felt something hard poke her lower regions, spreading her legs and nudging at her crotch. She felt the end of the dress being slid upwards by a few inches. Looking down she saw his leg was between hers. His knee , was what was poking her there. He slid the dress up with his hands, stopping when it fully revealed her panties. He chuckled slightly at the innocent , teddy bear pattern on the white lacy panties. "How childish.." he smirked. Suddenly feeling bad at the treatment Nana's dress was getting she spoke up, "Please, at least be careful with the dress, Sawada's maman gave this to me to wear. It is not mine." she begged him. Only causing him to glare at her and lose his smirk. "You care about another's clothes yet not your own life?" He growled at her. "How arrogant, and pathetic can you be stupid herbivore!" he yelled at her. He tossed his tonfa away while removing his Committee jacket. They clanked loudly against the floor , while his jacket fell with a soft thud. Removing his shoes along with the pink sandals, maman had given her. He carelessly tossed them all away, not caring where they landed or in what condition they might be. "Maybe, I will just rip this dress apart as well..." he teased her. "Please, Don't!" she pleaded. "That's more like it... but instead of that, you should be begging me for your life." he said through an evil smile. He slid her dress up even further, exposing her bare stomach. It was flat and smooth. He he slid a hand along it making her shiver. With no warning he leaned down and bit her there as well, marring its flawlessness with a small portion of blood and a bite mark.

When he said he would bite her to death he was serious. He was not going to stop until he was satisfied, doing these things to her. Marking her in various places. He could feel his member awaken, it was beginning to grow and harden. Becoming increasingly uncomfortable, he would get pleasure from this as well as teach this pest a lesson! She was marked in many places just as he had planned, her blood was starting to slide to her chest from the neck wounds. He tore a fraction of the neckline in the dress to better reach that area he was going to demolish next. Her chest was exposed fully now, her bra was showing in an embarrassing way. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Hm. Blushing are we.. so you actually like this don't you.." he whispered as he lapped up the blood running to her breasts with his tongue. She couldn't hold back and erotic moan. At the sound Hibari growled his response. His erection was starting to hurt. Just as he had decided how far he would go, there came a loud crash in the Committee room, outside of his personal bedroom. Before he could react, the door swung open forcefully. "What the hell do you think your doing Hibari!?" came the angry voice. Senko's tears would not hold themselves back, they came rushing out again freely, as she looked upon the person who had entered the room in an attempt to save her. _Yamamoto Takeshi..._


	6. Chapter 6: The Family

From another World

By : Gaarasauske, I do not own Hitman Reborn, Just the story and the OC Senko.. (as you know by now)

Chapter 6: The Family.

He was unsure about weather the kid was telling the truth about Senko being alright with Hibari. When they had left the sky was beginning to turn orange, signaling the nearing of the end of the day. He had seen the bruises and the bite mark Hibari left on her after their first meeting. For some strange reason he felt oddly, protective of the girl, and felt like he had known her all his life. As a very close friend or perhaps even family. He was so allured by this girl that he wanted nothing but to keep her safe and out of harm's way. His usual carefree attitude was put on hold when he thought about her being in danger. As the day began to end and the sky darkened. He talked to the kid about how they had not returned. How he wanted to find her. Fortunately the kid agreed and told him where they could probably be found. On his way to Nami Middle, he heard beautiful music. He recognized it almost immediately, it was not a flute but that was the same tune that Asari Ugetsu the first guardian of the rain ring played when he first appeared to him. He quickened his pace towards the playing. It stopped when he reached the middle school . It was coming from in there. He slowly made his way over the closed gate. If hibari caught him here he would be 'bitten to death' he would love to avoid a fight. He entered the school doors as quietly as he could. He could hear crashing sounds , like things were being thrown around, and loud thumps throughout the hallway. Then, pained cries made their way to his ears. Immediately he knew who it was, it was her. Senko. Was hibari hurting her again? He had to get there fast. Wasting no time. He charged into the room slamming the door loudly, causing a table to crash to the floor and break a few drinking glasses on it. The cries stopped as he charged through another door where it came. What he saw threw him over the edge. There they were. Hibari and Senko.. she was bloody and hurt all over. Her face was crusted with blood her hair hung in clumps. Her dress was torn and her lower body was showing. _What the hell? _he thought. Hibari was on top of her, holding her down his leg touching her... "What the Hell do you think you are doing Hibari!?" he screamed.

" Yamamoto Takeshi, what are you doing barging into my school?" his voice ice cold. How dare this insect walk in on his moment! He ruined the punishment and the mood. "What are you saying? what the hell are you doing! GET OFF OF HER!" he continued to scream. Charging forward to try and save the girl. Hibari quickly jumped off of Senko and grabbed his Tonfa to repel the attack. He guarded against Yamamoto's sword with ease. "I am simply delivering punishment that she deserves." he told yamamoto coolly. "The hell with that! No one deserves that! What were you planning on doing to her!?" he yelled back. Hibari only smirked with amusement. _So this herbivore has feelings for the girl... I wont let him have her.. _he thought with malice. "She is mine. I will do what I wish with her."

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" yamamoto continued to yell. They exchanged harsh words and insults for a time.

"Stop.." Senko whispered. Her hands over her ears, she fixed her dress pulling it down while they were brawling. Trying her best to cover the giant tear in the chest of her dress. To no avail. They both stopped their actions as they heard her whisper. "I...I...deserve this, I asked for this, I want to die... I want to die.. I asked for this..." she muttered hysterically while still covering her ears with her hands and crippling over on herself. Yamamoto held shock plainly on his face. His mouth was open in an O shape and his eyes were wide. She wanted to die...? but why he wondered. "That's right. I'm just giving her what she wants." Hibari's voice came. "Like hell! Punishment is one thing but what you are doing is something else! That's torture Hibari! What you were thinking of doing to her!" yamamoto made his way to Senko. Taking her into his arms carrying her like a baby. Cradling her gently in his strong arms. "I'm taking her home... Don't come near her again Hibari" Yamamoto threatened. "She is Mine. I won't let you take her." he replied. "Ciaossu." Reborn said from the windowsill. Hibari glanced over and narrowed his eyes. "Baby." he said. " I trust our agreement is still in order, Hibari?" reborn said with shadowed eyes. Hibari Humphed. And walked out the door of the committee room leaving with his final words. "Fine, but I won't be kept away." with that he was out of sight. Leaving yamamoto and reborn to tend to the girl. Reborn handed Yamamoto the spare Disciplinary Shirt the girl had previously been wearing. After being washed up thanks to maman. Yamamoto carefully slipped the shirt over the girl's dress, to hide her unfortunate... display of her breasts. "It's alright, your safe now Senko... I'm so sorry I let him leave with you. I won't let it happen again." he told her softly. While darkness took over her world. She was tired, and the wounds she had were bleeding profusely, her loss of blood, making her black out. Her world turned dark, as she looked at Yamamoto's soft eyes. _I wish you hadn't come.. I might be in heaven at peace if you left me... _her final thought before she fell asleep.

When the three of them walked into the house, Reborn made sure that Maman would not see the girl. They walked up the stairs to Tsuna's room. When they reached the room. Yamamoto closed and locked the door as the kid instructed him to do. Upon seeing the girl in such a state, Gokudera Hayato, and Tsunayoshi Sawada, started to be loud as usual. Gokudera complaining about Hibari, while Tsuna worried needlessly. Yamamoto placed the girl on Tsuna's bed after Gokudera had laid a spare sheet across it claiming that the girl's blood would stain his precious Tenth's bed. Reborn, had been on the phone calling to some doctor. Who apparently only treated women and thought reborn was calling about treating some man. He had to call back and his first words were "It is a woman your treating." and a quick click came after that , as the doctor had hung up. "The doc. Is on his way, we just need to wait for a few moments. He will be here any second." as soon as he had finished there was a knock on the window as Shamal, the doctor, appeared to be climbing up with difficulty. _That was fast! _Yamamoto thought. The eager doctor took one look at the girl on the bed and muttered nonsense like "Yes she is perfect, just my type! The perfect woman . Ill treat her right away." he cooed and got to work. As reborn lead the boys out of the room. For the doctors...and the girls privacy.

Dressing the wounds and peeling off her clothes he inspected her further, she was quite the perfect specimen, great body, great size of curves.. beautiful face... he cleaned the wounds and bandaged her up. His eyes narrowing at all the bite marks.. _well well... someone beat me to it... _he thought aloud, earning him a hard kick to the head by the Arcobaleno Reborn. "Is it alright now?" He asked the doc. He had just returned by himself leaving the boys downstairs.

"Yea she will be fine...but..." he started, seemingly in thinking mode.

"What is it?" the baby asked him.

"Well, when I undressed her... (dirty thoughts) ...I saw all those bite marks...(dirty thoughts)...and well, They seemed pretty bad. But that's not the strangest thing." he said eventually.

Reborn sighed, "Get your mind out of the gutter and spit it out." he said with an edgy tone.

"Right, the wounds Hibari gave her are fine. They will heal in no time. However, let me show you-" he turned the girl over, she was still naked save for a thin sheet on her body. While he flipped her to her back. Reborn saw what he meant. "This is the most... well horrifying thing. This was done, long ago, its not recent so it wasn't Hibari." he informed the infant. "Hell I bet in all that heat Hibari was going through he didn't even notice...This right here-" He slid the sheet down further showing reborn something else. The fedora shaded his eyes. _Just what is all this...? _he wondered. There were a number of deep scars embedded in her back. "These here, are stab marks...while this over here, looks like burn marks. It's almost like a brand. What the hell did this poor girl go through.." the doctor said. "What is this down here then?" reborn asked pointing to a strange, pattern on the girls right hip. "I am not sure about that... it almost looks like a mark. Or logo of a mafia family , doesn't it..?" he asked for Reborn's opinions. "hm." was his response. " I'm going to research this pattern here. You get her fixed up, and stop drooling, its pathetic." Reborn said as he left. Reborn was uneasy, that pattern on her skin, was the same pattern... of her eyes. With a second thought , he returned the the room inspected the mark once again. And voiced his discovery, "Shamal.. this pattern , when she wakes up, look at her eyes. You might discover something." with that he left for good leaving a confused Shamal behind. That pattern, was a red circle, with a small blue cross in the middle... _what in the world is all this... _his final thought as he left to his research.

Reborn was right... when the girl woke up, he inspected her eyes. Claiming that he needed to make sure her vision was perfect. Those eyes.. they were beautiful and intense.. they matched that mark on her body perfectly. _What the hell is all that... this makes me uneasy _he thought to himself. Recovering from his thoughts, he snapped back to reality and questioned the girl. " I am Shamal a doctor, you my lady... are perfect! Anyway.. tell me something." he started. She looked at him and nodded. "I examined you thoroughly, the wounds Hibari gave you, they are not as bad as I would have assumed. They will heal up in no time... however... on your back..." he trailed off, as he saw the look of understanding in the girl's eyes. "Tell me what happened?" he asked gently trying not to frighten the girl. "Takeshi" she said simply, in a dull tone. She was back to her indifference. Understanding what she meant he called for the boy, and ONLY that boy. As yamamoto came in he took a seat on the bed next to her. Holding her hand in an attempt at comfort. "It's alright, I'm glad your okay. How are you feeling?" he questioned She answered that she was fine and looked to shamal and nodded. _So she feels safe around this boy, he puts her at ease almost against her knowledge. Hm that's why she wanted him here... _he noticed. He winked his understanding and informed Yamamoto that he would be asking some questions of the girl and to not interrupt. The boy agreed and stayed quiet. "Since he is here, is it alright that I show him your back Senko-chan?" shamal asked the girl in a serious tone. She sighed and nodded. Sitting up, she motioned for Yamamoto to look.

_What the hell! this is horrible, _yamamoto's thoughts told him. "What is this? Did Hibari..." He trailed off. Shamal answered him "No this was here long before she showed up here. Hibari is not responsible. That's what I was asking her before. Now. Senko-chan. What happened?" he said softly. Unknown to her or yamamoto, Shamal was recording the conversation with a small pen device he kept on his doctors jacket, reborn had instructed him to do so. For reborn's future reference. Yamamoto held her hand and squeezed it lightly. "It's alright, please tell us Senko." his voice ever gentle, she nodded and proceeded to tell them what had happened to her regarding the scars. "As you know, takeshi the world I'm from was horrible, it was hell. I had no one, I was alone always. My family was brutal, my mother regretted my birth and blamed me for it. She took all her frustrations out on me in the form of physical beatings.. my father was no different. From the time I was born he hated me. Those wounds on my back, are from hot irons, and knives.. every wound was a punishment for my existence. When that torturous world finally killed him off, my mother disowned me she left me to die in an abandoned part of town, where all the bodies of the dead rested. Every day I had to smell that death and decay.. my only solace was knowing that my life would end, that I would die one day. I welcomed any pain, I wished for death everyday. My dreams were all that made me free. This world is no different this place, here with all of you, is nothing but a cruel happy dream. When this ends.. ill be back in that hell. I want to die. If I die here maybe my world there will collapse and I will be free. I asked Hibari to kill me, yet he wouldn't … why did you have to come... Takeshi... why didn't you let him destroy me!" at this point she was sobbing uncontrollably while Shamal and Yamamoto looked upon her in horror.

_This girl has been through hell, none of us here could ever understand her. That facade of indifference of numbness, Hibari may be the only one who understands... now I get it.. _Shamal's thoughts kept him from noticing, that Yamamoto was holding the girl a bit too closely. He cleared his throat, setting yamamoto away from the girl. " I see, uhum what about this mark here on your hip." he asked revealing it to the girl. "I'm sorry, I don't know of this." she said. " Alright, you should get some rest now, we will leave you to dress. I picked this up for you." shamal informed her as he set a bag on the bed with her, while leading Yamamoto out of the room. She opened it up and found some clothes. An outfit, there were blue short shorts, and a white t-shirt, along with... rather skimpy panties and a lacy almost see-through bra... _that shamal... always a pervert. _She laughed as she put them on.

When Hibari was done with his patrol of the town, he returned to his Committee room, it was now rather late into the morning. The night had passed quickly, it was nearing the time for school to open. When he reached his desk he found an envelope addressed to him. Inside a small pen like device slid out. With instructions to push a button or two. He did so and a recording started. He listened intently as the object of his interest started speaking.. It was Senko's voice. He listened to the story of her past as she spoke. When the recording was done, his hand gripped it harder. Crushing the pen into pieces.


	7. Chapter 7: The Reveal

From Another World

By:Gaarasauske I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn just the story and the OC Senko..

Chapters may be getting a bit longer. Just a warning.!

Violence, blood , and strong language warning.

Chapter 7: The Reveal.

It had been about a week, since she had first come to this world. She was quite surprised to awaken after that first day, to still be in this world. She had expected to awaken to her own hell world. Her dreams of other places, usually only lasted one day inside the dream. Yet here she was an entire week later.. she would still not even give it a thought that this might be real. That she might really be here she thought as soon as she started to hope, her wishes would be crushed by waking from this dream into that red hell, and that was something she just would not jinx. She was still convinced this world was a dream, a fake. Her reality waiting to creep up on her and shatter her happiness. Since that doctor Shamal had fixed her up she had not seen him Nor Hibari since. Reborn suggested that they enroll her in the middle school with the others. Yamamoto was the only one to really warm up to her. He helped her with anything and was always with her. Treating her well and like she really belonged. The others she could tell, were still keeping their distance though they did not treat her badly or like an outcast. Reborn's suspicions were still apparent though. In this week she was here, Maman had captivated her, and gotten her to warm up to the woman. She told Senko to always call her Mama. Like the others did. Lambo was always playing with her and cheering her up. He did anything she asked of him, he would even quiet down when she asked politely. This of course blew everyone's minds. Lambo was never obedient with anyone. L-Pin seemed to love her as well, they got along great. Those other girls, Haru Miura, and Kyoko Sasagawa, still made no move to approach her, Haru seemed to hate her while Kyoko was afraid of her. She had met chrome around this time, and came to see that they were a little alike. Shy and reserved. Chrome never spoke with her though.

Then there was that other side of Chrome, that Mukuro. He just laughed and seemed amused and intrigued by her, much as Hibari was. He seemed to know something about her appearance, though he would not let anything slip. He would often appear whenever Senko came around, it was as if he was waiting for something and protecting Chrome from her. She didn't understand why everyone was so apprehensive of her. However she could not blame them, she was an outsider after all. She didn't deserve acceptance. She was walking to school with Yamamoto, meeting up with the others on the way, she walked behind everyone, when the two girls walked ahead of the group and the rest went to catch up. They were acting that way because of her, so she hung back not wanting to disrupt the rest. Yamamoto was the one who slowed down to walk next to her, making sure she was not outcast from the group. Surprisingly Gokudera walked next to her as well. Thought spaced apart and staying closer to yamamoto. As they came up to the school gates, Senko noticed that Hibari was there. Leaning against the gate wall, with his hands crossed and his eyes closed. Had he been waiting for them? She wondered. When they reached the gate , he motioned for, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Senko to follow him. Forbidding the others from tagging along.

Not wanting to make a scene Tsuna suggested that they all listen to him and followed him through the school to the Commitee room. Earning weary looks from other students. Once there they were surprised to find, Reborn , along with Dino from the Cavallone family. It was clear something big was happening. Hibari walked in leading the group he brought. Moving to stand in the corner far away from the rest of the group. He did not even glance her way. He remained quiet and closed his eyes and rested against the wall as he did with the gate outside. "Now then, your all here. Sit down, we have some things to talk about." reborn said with a tone that demanded they listen. With no complaints they all took a seat in various places. Senko was forced to sit in the middle surrounded by the others. The feeling of being the center of attention, was unwelcoming and it frightened her. She couldn't help but feel as though, all of this was a way to make her feel uneasy, she felt as though she was about to be rejected from this world. With her heart fluttering in her chest she glanced at the others. They were all listening tentatively, and focused on Reborn. They all looked equally confused as she felt. She risked a glance at Hibari in the corner and found him to be staring at her. She looked away quickly and focused on Reborn. He began to speak, seeming to read her mind. "Senko, I know you don't feel right here, and its stressing you out, so I'm just going to get straight to it." _oh gosh, this was about me, I knew it.. _she thought fearfully. Her hands began to shake as she nodded at him to continue.

"Since you arrived here, from the sky, I've felt uneasy. As though something bad were going to happen. I did some research and asked for Dino's cooperation in this matter. He helped me out and together we found some things that are surprising, to say the least. We found out... a little about you. Also to who you really are. There are still some things that do not make sense, so I called all of you here since your all apart of the Vongola family. These matters are incredibly important. It could also be, Senko is a possible threat to this family." he ended with a matter- of – fact tone. The surprised gasps were barely audible over Yamamoto's outbursts. "Maa, Maa! I know we don't know much about her but she is not a threat! She wouldn't hurt any of us!" he stated with a cry. "Shut up herbivore." came Hibari's cold voice. There was a hint of anger in his tone. Yamamoto only looked at him with surprise. "Your the last one.. who should be saying that." he snapped back. "ENOUGH." Reborn's tone could not be overlooked. It was dark, and cruel. "You will all shut up and listen, is that clear?" he looked at each of us, when he got a curt nod in response. He continued. "This information is NOT to leave this room. Understood?" another wave of nodding heads confirmed their silence on the matter. A silent promise not to repeat anything said here. "I've already spoken to Hibari about this. So he is free to chose to go or stay." he said looking at Hibari. "This is my committee room, you useless herbivores are not allowed to be in here alone.." he stated while looking away. That taken as an 'I'll stay' to reborn he nodded and continued. "I have also, gone to vongola ninth about this matter. He also was a helping hand in digging up this information. Now I'll get to the point." He pulled out a pile of papers. "These are records, of the Vongola , they date back... to Primo's time. We found some interesting leads. Also... this.." He pulled out a portrait. "This is what fueled our findings. Take a good look, each of you." he handed it down the circle. As it passed through everyone's hands. All of their faces changed, they all looked sick and shocked, to the point no one even breathed.

"What is it?" I whispered quietly, as the portrait circled back to reborn. He handed me the old photograph without a word. _WHAT? this... this is Impossible! there is no way! _she screamed inside herself. This old portrait. Taken with what she could only assume was a very old camera, maybe one of the first created... there in this picture... was... her... it looked just like her. She looked younger than she was now but there was no doubt this was her face. She was standing next to a man that looked awfully similar to Yamamoto. "What... is this...?" she questioned. Not able to breathe herself. "Look at the description on the bottom, Senko." reborn ordered her to look. She complied and was shocked, she couldn't breathe. This date... this was almost four hundred years ago! She read it aloud. "Asari Ugetsu, and younger sister... Senko Ugetsu.." she said on a whisper. "No! That isn't possible! This was four hundred years ago! This can't be me!" she threw the picture on the floor trying to back away from it. Her hands holding her head as though she was experiencing terrible headaches. "I'm not even FROM this world! This is not right! This is wrong! Its not TRUE." she yelled. Clearly losing her mind. Yamamoto grabbed her from behind, supporting her back with his chest. Wrapping and arm around her and placing a hand on her head. "It's alright , calm down Senko. Everything is alright." He said soothingly. Suddenly a tonfa flew past his head. Looking up he saw Hibari giving him a deathly glare. "What do you think your doing? Do you want to hurt her again!?" Yamamoto said obviously displeased. "STOP!" Senko yelled. Standing up suddenly. Backing away from them all until her back hit the wall. "Reborn... what does this mean... Reborn... who am I.." she asked him.

"This girl in this picture... she has the same mark on her hip just as you do... This woman IS you Senko." he informed her calmly. Her eyes widened with disbelief. "That cant be true! Asari was the first generation guardian of the Rain ring! He lived four hundred years ago! He died in battle! that can't be possible!" she said quietly. Reborn seemed to be surprised, as he said. "How did you know he died in battle? No one knows of that except the current Vongola family. The records that hold that detail are looked upon by non except the Vongola boss and his guardians. The current boss is the Ninth. Both him AND those records are in Italy." he informed them. She felt everyone's eyes on her. "What...? I ...I don't know!" she grasped her head again. She felt like she was going insane. Her words becoming incomprehensible sobs. Hibari walked toward her, grabbed her writs with his hand and Slapped her across the face rather hard. She blinked in surprise. Her breathing evening out as she calmed down. He stepped away quickly. Looking away from her. "I'm sorry." she breathed. "HIBARI!" Yamamoto declared angrily. "Takeshi! It's alright." senko said stopping him. "No one knows Senko better than Hibari. He understands her the most." Reborn's Voice said again with that matter-of-fact tone. He said nothing else on the matter and instead continued with his information giving. "Now, its not just that.. we have learned where you came from, what that mark on you means as well. That mark, Is the first ever crest of the Vongola Family. It was the symbol for the Vongola of the Primo's time. Since then it has been changed down through the generations. The fact you have that mark... means that you were a part of the first generation of Vongola. You were a member. You lived during the Primo's time. And Asari the rain guardian was indeed your brother. We have many records of it. The records however tell of how she went missing around the time that Asari was killed in battle. No one had seen her since. We believe that you were somehow transferred to another world. It was a parallel world in which none of us existed." he finished with a shadow on his face.

"It was explained to us by Byakuran, he spoke of parallel worlds however he had no way of knowing there was a world in which we did not exist. If he himself was not born in that world. We would have no way of knowing about it. This is still just a theory of course as we have no way to prove it. But it makes sense. You said you knew all about us as if you were watching us from your world. That seems a lot like the power Byakuran had, he was able to peer into and experience the other worlds. This seems to be what you've done. Since you have no memory of your time in Primo's era. We have assumed that you were reborn. Or you did not die, you existed in a separate space, and continued to live. Forgetting all your memories of this world." Reborn informed her.

"That doesn't explain why she could be a threat! If she was part of the vongola family herself why would she be a threat to it!?" Tsuna's voice spoke up finally. He was standing up for her. "This woman holds and incredible amount of power. She is not aware of it herself, and because of this fact, it could explode at any moment. If she does not realize it is there and learn to control it. She will destroy the Vongola. She has... the ability to produce Deathperation flames like all of you. To top that off She possesses the sky element just like you Dame-Tsuna."

"The sky element...?" he said innocently.

"That's right, we have come to the conclusion that since she was somehow transferred to a parallel world in which such power did not exist. It welled up inside her, being stored away. That power has built up pressure, if she does not learn to release it and use her power. No doubt she will lose control, she will snap and destroy anything she sees. You could say... she would become like the Funeral Wreath Ghost, that you fought in the future." he ended his speech with a sigh.

"G-Ghost!? but, ghost was just another form of Byakuran made up entirely of flames! He had no will and he attacked ally and foe!" he cried.

"Exactly." Reborn stated simply.

"So your saying she would become a mass of flames with no will just like Ghost?" Gokudera added.

"That's right, that's what we have come to assume anyway!" Dino finally added in after a long period of silence. "After all, so much power takes so much responsibility. She has to be careful or she will become just like that phantom. Her body will destroy itself from the stress of such dense flames, and her body will break down." he finished sullenly.

"I'm sorry everyone... I got you into this, its my fault for coming here! It's better... if you all leave me alone." she said sadly. Again Hibari came close to her, pulling out a tonfa and poking her cheek with it , "Shut up." he ordered. Her eyes widened for a moment, then surprising everyone. She smiled softly at him and said "Thank you." even he was taken aback as he stepped away. Refusing to look at her.

"Reborn what are we suppose to do then?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm, Dino... explain the rest." he said as he fell asleep immediately and right where he was sitting too.

" Ah, alright then, well . Since you guys came back to the future we have been in contact, with Irie Shoichi and Spanner. We informed them of this predicament as well. And they have both put their minds together and came up with a solution... however... the process will be difficult. Senko will have to undergo some tests and experiments. For them to determine exactly how to proceed. It may be harmful...well at the least it will take a lot of strength to get through it..." he finished a bit uncertain.

He hated this, he hated this, he hated this. He was stuck in this room with all these idiotic herbivores. He had chosen to stay thought... he had to. He wanted to see her, her reactions, her decisions on a choice she would have to make. He didn't expect much though. He figured the weak woman would just cry and say she was too scared to decide. That or run away. Or beg for help... she never did though. As he had already figured she wouldn't. Since meeting this girl, she was quiet reserved, and she had a sharp tongue once in a while to. What could be so oddly appealing about a pathetic girl like this. She was weak. He thought back on the recording he heard of her retelling of her past. To go through that experience, _maybe she wasn't so weak... _he found himself admiring her, and it made him sick. Always being alone, he being abandoned as well. They shared some experiences. It was true what the baby said, he was able to understand her, but that made no difference to him.. or did it. Knowing that no one else knew what it was like... it was making him feel good. He hated this, he hated this. Watching as that disgusting baseball freak, touched her. Pissed him off. As she answered that lame bronco's suggestion, he was impressed by her answer. "I don't care what It takes. I can get through it. If It will help... I'll do anything. I will take the tests." she said quietly. She agreed to it.. with no hesitation to boot. _Maybe she isn't so weak... _damn it there he went again. Admiring her. HE HATED THIS.

"Then I will make the necessary preparations." Dino said taking his leave. "Rest up for now, there will be a lot of work ahead." this dream sure was taking a strange turn senko began to think. After all the initial reactions from the people here in the room. Things quieted down. Reborn woke up, and we started getting things ready. As we prepared to leave the committee room. Reborn told me to stay behind with Hibari. That I would be spending the night in his care. Must to his annoyance. However he did not complain to the baby. "Touch her and I wont forgive you.." Yamamoto parted with that threat. As the rest of the crowd filed out of the room to go home for the day. Leaving me behind with Hibari. He simply Humphed and walked away toward the back where that bed and dresser were. He seemed to be grabbing a few things as he left that room with a small bag of item and clothes. He told me to follow him and that we were going to his house. It was surprising , she was beginning to think he lived here. She silently followed behind him, letting him lead the way. They slowly walked through a part of the town eventually arriving at a small house. The outside, was painted a light red color. He gestured for her to go inside. Seeing as how the door was not locked. With that she entered the house with him following closely behind. Wondering why the baby entrusted her to him. Yet not complaining about this decision.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fear

From AnotherWorld

By: Gaarasauske.

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn, just the OC and the story. (Is it just me or is this story going a bit too fast but is also too long? Please PLEASE give me your feedback ! ^_^ thanks you! )

* The voice, Celtic women. I felt a need to place it here, seems right for the situation :p

Chapter 8:The Fear

After entering into Hibari's home, all the events of the day started to weigh heavily on her mind. Feeling an insane amount of pressure, it felt like it took so much out of her just to look around Hibari's house. It was a one story house. Flat with no upstairs, a one bedroom house she observed. Upon coming in through the front door , she noticed she was standing in a small wood-floored walkway. The wall of the house was to her left, with one wooden door. The wall was painted a light tan color. To her right was the living room, it held a tan colored couch and a deep maroon carpet. A large television was a few feet in front of the couch against the back wall. While the kitchen, was located to the left of the living room. No walls were separating this space. Quite the small house, she thought as she was lead in to sit on the couch. It was very soft, yet firm at the same time. It was somewhat new, that or it was not used much. She also noticed that the rug, seemed like it was also brand new. Hardly any scuffs and no place on it was worn out from being walked on. _He must not come home often... _she noted to herself. Surprisingly the house was spotless and very well organized. Though she figured a guy like Hibari would not stand for cluster or a speck of dirt. She could feel a deathly aura around the room, looking back at the door she noticed it was Hibari he was standing in the walkway staring her down. "You are the first one , that has been here. Don't mess up the place.. or I'll bite you to death." he told her accompanied with a glare. She nodded her understanding.

"This door , leads to the bedroom, the shower is in there as well." he said pointing to the only door on the wall behind her. "The bathroom.. is in the bedroom?" she asked carefully. "That's right." he replied. _How strange , though for a single house.. I suppose that would make sense.. _she thought. She knew how Hibari was, he would kill you if you woke him up.. if she had to get up and go to the bathroom in the middle of the night she would have to intrude into his bedroom and possibly wake him up. She had already assumed she would be taking the couch. As if he could read her mind he said, "You can sleep on the couch, feel free to use the bathroom anytime.. if you disrupt me though.. I will bite you to death. The slightest sound, will wake me up." he said with an evil smirk. _I knew it..._ she thought as she sweat-dropped. "Okay." was all that she could bring herself to say, obviously ticking him off with her lack of reaction. "Um... may I shower?" she eventually asked. He simply smirked that smirk again, _that is really getting on my nerves.. _her mind told her. He seemed to be looking her over with an evil look, and a mischievous one at that, as if he knew something she didn't. "Go ahead, while you do. I'm going out to get a few things. I'll be back soon. Don't break anything herbivore." he informed her. He left the house, as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

His bedroom, was … how to put it, lacking. There was hardly anything in here. Just more maroon carpeting, a large king sized bed, that could fit about four people she noticed, it was placed against the back wall positioned in the middle of the room. There was a small dresser here as well. It was located to the right of the door. There was no closet in this room. Another door was connected to the right side of the room, it was the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door. It was such a small space, those with claustrophobia wouldn't be able to set foot in here. To her though it was nice and put her at ease. There was a small sink with a mirror above it. It was a plain mirror, unlike the ones that held a cabinet behind them. The shower was against the far right of the bathroom. There was nothing else here but a towel rack beside the shower. Of course a toilet as well next to the sink on the left side of the room. She undressed and hung her clothes next to a towel on the rack. As the hot water washed over her body she found herself thinking. If everything today was true, then she lived four hundred years ago. Asari, was her brother.. and she was a major threat to everyone she had grown to care for. Of course she had always loved each of them, she grew to admire them, to cry for them, hope with them, and fight with them. Long before she came to this world.. just watching them in their everyday lives was enough to bring her happiness in that cold world of hers. She did not want to be a burden or a problem, she would gladly do anything for them, especially for Lambo. If she could keep him safe, she would be satisfied. She had become so attached to the boy, being around him everyday was a challenge and a pleasure. He was loud, obnoxious, but adorable and so kind.

Sure he was convinced she was a monster, and a damn good henchmen, but she loved him nonetheless. He was a brother she never had, yet always wanted. She spoiled him more than she should. He even listened to her and did what she asked, that surprised everyone. She laughed at the thoughts. Those tests... she wondered how bad they would be, and if she would be successful with her training, she did not want to become a monster... she did not want to be another Ghost. She saw herself how bad it was. She would do all she could to be successful and not become a threat, not to hurt any of them. After hearing that information, her indifference was shattered. She couldn't hide her emotion any longer. It was frightening. Any moment she could be returned to that world... as she washed herself , she found herself singing. A song she had heard in her dreams , The Voice.* _I hear your voice, on the wind.. and I hear you call out my name, listen my child you say to me, I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid come follow me, answer my call and ill set you free! _She continued to sing. Not realizing how loud she was becoming. She heard a sharp knock on the door, she quickly stopped singing, turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around her. Forgetting to be embarrassed she opened the door wide. It was Hibari. _Had he heard me? _she thought with horror. _How embarrassing! _She was too worried about him hearing her sing, she forgot she was in nothing but a bath towel. She heard him chuckle and say, "It is like the first day you arrived here.." looking her up and down.

She looked down and her face turned completely red. _Oh god! I'm half naked I didn't even realize! _horrified she looked up at him with a deep crimson blush. He could smell her embarrassment, it was that strong. He stared at her, her hair was wet and dripping onto the towel neatly wrapped around her body. Her breasts looked like they were trying to jump out of it any second. Her legs were carelessly spread a bit too wide, showing more than she should. She was too horrified to say much all that she could manage was a quiet "What?". He was amused.. too amused by this. He held up a bag to her and asked. "You didn't realize... you were forgetting something?" with a smirk clearly planted on his face, she was beginning to wonder if it was permanent. The bag had some clothes of hers in it. Realizing that she just jumped into the shower without spare clothes to wear, she just gaped at him with an open mouth. "I...S...Just... I didn't... sorry!" she sputtered. She bowed to him quickly, thinking it something you would do in this situation. Her breathing was rapidly increasing, she felt as though she would hyperventilate any second. She heard him chuckle and ordered her to take the bag, moving a bit too quickly from her embarrassment she grabbed at it too fast, lifting her arms higher than she should have. The towel she was wearing slid gracefully off her body landing lightly on the floor with a quiet 'whoosh'. _NOO oh god! why! _She was crying inside of her head. Now.. in front of Hibari, her entire body was bared indecently. He got a plain view. They both froze for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly he pushed her inside the bathroom and slammed the door hard. Leaving her inside alone. While he waited in the bedroom for her to get dressed. Fast gasps were leaving her lips as she came to terms with what had just happened. Quickly getting dressed into the sleepwear he so kindly picked up from Nana. Silk pajamas, a loose button up blouse, it was dark purple. Along with the baggy silk bottoms of the same color. She had loved the way they felt, they were comfortable, but with Hibari around she felt the gown was a bit TOO loose...

Regaining his composure he slammed her roughly into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He had no idea that would happen, not expecting it he just froze.. like an idiot. He got a good view of it all. Her body, it looked so smooth, yet.. there were several small scars. Barely noticeable. He was human, so he was affected by such a sight. Just as anyone would be. The difference was … it pissed him off how much his body reacted to hers. How much he wanted her. He had thought about pushing her in and going in with her... doing things to her. As his thoughts took a very bad turn, he hit himself in the forehead a few times. Pulling his own hair to stop them. Laying down on his bed to help calm himself down, he waited for her to leave the bathroom. He laid against the bed, with his hands resting on his stomach he closed his eyes. Just to rest a bit.. and to get rid of this... growing pest, in his pants. It pissed him off that it would react.. even though he knew it was only natural. He hated it. He wouldn't touch her this time, he wouldn't do anything to her. He vowed to himself. He would refrain from any such action. As he waited he heard the sounds of rain and thunder approaching.

She was fully dressed in her silk pajamas now. Feeling a bit self conscious. She put her clothes back into the bag Hibari had given her. She exited the bathroom. Seeing him stretched out on the bed like that, he looked like he was in a deep sleep. She slowly approached him, not knowing what to do. She thought about saying something, but her words were caught in her throat. She instead, settled for poking him to get his attention. As her hand reached out, he opened his eyes. She stopped as soon as she saw that. A look that said ' I wasn't doing anything' written on her face. Her body was frozen. Her hand still outstretched to poke his cheek. _Maybe... that wasn't a good idea. _She thought with a bit of fear. He was staring at her, looking from her hand to her eyes. Just with this slight exchange of eye contact, she felt her body slowly growing hotter. _Oh crap.. the way he is looking at me.. its .. its turning me on! what the hell!? _she went to draw her hand away quickly , turning her back to him and trying to calm her breathing. Her face was so red she could feel it heat up by a great degree. She fisted her hands over her heart as if that would help to calm down her heart rate. _Why the hell, why the hell, why the hell, why the hell, WHY THE HELL ! Am I so turned on! He looked at me like he was going to eat me.. _she had no luck trying to calm down. "What are you doing?" he asked her in a seductive voice. _Wait? Seductive! No no no, that wasn't it I'm just hearing that because I'm... because I'm.. _her breathing was not slowing down in fact it was increasing. Her eyes became glazed from the intense heat she was feeling, her cheeks red , she started panting. She held the bag tightly to her chest. She didn't dare turn around he would see the condition she was in. instead she settled for walking away to the corner of the room and resting her head against the wall.

She knew that he would think that was a strange action, but right now she could think of nothing but hiding what she was feeling. She did not want to admit to herself what was happening to her. She stayed there , attempting in vain to settle her thoughts and her body. She was being strange, Hibari thought. Was she really that embarrassed that he saw her naked. He could understand that she was a pathetic Woman after all. He could hear her intense panting. Wondering if she was suddenly sick, he quietly got up not making a sound and walked towards her. Trapping her in the corner he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. The sight was almost too much for him. Her red face, glazed, desperate eyes, and the panting. _Control. Control. Control. _He thought desperately. He grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the bedroom to a stool in the kitchen. Making her sit on the stool he brought her a glass of water. Setting it in front of her and telling her to drink it. She did so. He refilled the glass this time, with wine. She looked at it for a moment before downing the entire glass. He saw her begin to physically relax. He decided now was a good time to eat, he had also brought some food from Tsunayoshi Sawada's house .His house held no food. He wasn't here often and did not cook for himself. He did eat healthy though, never that disgusting fast food. He brought only what was healthy. He set it in front of her telling her to eat. It salisbury steak. "Eat." he ordered. Taking the stool a few feet from her and sitting down to eat himself.

This was Maman's steak. So she had given him food as well for the two of them. She was always nice and accepting. No matter how many people showed up to her home, she welcomed them all with no problem. The food was delicious and it really helped to calm her body down. Hibari was done first. After he was finished clearing up his dishes, he walked to the bedroom. He came back out with a pillow and a blanket in hand. He set them on the couch. Making up a bed for her. She was picking up her dishes as well getting ready to take them to the sink when she heard very loud thunder... _Oh no! _She screamed in her mind. Thunder, was her worst fear. It would always be a night of thunder when the tortures took place in her world. Remembering the long days and nights spent screaming in agony and being burned and cut... all the days of her life spent running in fear on nights like this.. knowing they were coming for her. They would catch her at any moment and put her through hell just to let her escape and enjoy the chase on another thundering night.. Her body froze in utter terror. Dropping the plate she was about to wash in the sink. The loud crash brought her out of her petrification as she remembered Hibari's threat about breaking things. She quickly grabbed it and inspected it, _thank goodness.. is isn't broken. _She sighed in relief , until she felt his murderous aura behind her. "I-I-It's not broken! It's fine , see?" she said showing it to him. "What is wrong with you?" he said instead. Carelessly tossing the plate in the sink without a care of so much as a crack. "N-nothing! I'm... I'm fine." she lied. He 'humphed' and reminded her how late it was. "It's time to sleep now." he said as he pointed to the couch. She nodded and headed over. He left her there and entered his room, leaving the door slightly cracked open.

She couldn't sleep she was too filled with fear, though she was not in her world her soul remembered everything, her body remembered everything. She was clutching the blanket as hard as she could, hiding her face in it as she continued to sob quietly . Being careful not to make noise and wake the man sleeping in the next room. Each loud crack of thunder, reminded her of the whips and chains used to slash at her skin. She could think of nothing else but death. She wished hard that she was deaf at this moment. Reaching her breaking point, and against her better judgment, she slowly made her way into Hibari's room. She knew she shouldn't do this but the cracking of thunder was too much for her to bare. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face. Her entire body shaking harshly. She wasn't able to think rationally any longer. She wanted to be near someone, anyone. It didn't matter who. Her body screamed at her to find something for shelter. There was nothing here, but him. Slowly easing the door to the room open, it lightly creaked. Her shaking body was barely able to move, much less walk. She collapsed from the stress of shaking legs, they were like spaghetti noodles. She decided to crawl over to the bed. Her hands and knees were so unstable barely able to support her wobbly frame. She was next to the bed now, trying to feel her way in the darkness. Lighting alluminated the room, and she got a clear view for a second. Wasting no time she used her arms to climb up onto the bed. With another crack of thunder, she was moving in a flash. She lifted up the blankets and crawled under them for shelter . In less then a second she was beneath them.

She felt around on the bed for Hibari. Finding him, she realized she was touching his chest. Her brain screaming 'No' the entire time she curled up next to him, grasping the clothes on his chest with all her might. She felt him stir at the action, knowing he was awake now. She silently prayed he would wake and kill her. He was woken by the feeling of something next to him. It was grabbing his clothes , almost pulling at him. He could feel it shaking harshly. As he slowly began to come to, he realized it was her. Senko. She was in bed with him. Not only that but she was curled up very very close to him. Way too close. "What do you think your doing?" he said with darkness permeating his voice. He could hear the rain still falling, accompanied by loud thunder. Another crack rang out through the house and he heard the girl whimper and cling to him tighter. He put two and two together. _So she is afraid of thunder... _he thought with disbelief. He sat up, not caring if he was pulling her with him. Her hands found their way around his stomach and back, she was hugging his upper body tightly. She was curled in the fetal position, only clinging to him with her hands. Her face was buried in his lap. With the help of a bright flash of lighting he saw her face. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears in her eyes, and a red face. Her lips were trembling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her violently. "Oi! What are you doing here?" he asked again. She looked up at him with fearful eyes, and said in a very shaky , breaking voice. "I'm sorry... they... they are coming for me! I know it... its here, there coming. They are going to take me again!" she sobbed. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who?" he asked.

"The ones that always come, they find me, take me away, and torture me, the thunder sounds of their arrival. I just want to die! Don't let them take me again.. Please just kill me please just kill me!" she cried through sobs again. She sat up and buried her face in his chest. He had no idea what to think of this situation, here he was resolved not to touch her in any way, not to act on his growing emotions. She had the nerve to tempt him this way... to cling to him.. to climb in HIS bed. Intrude on his sleep. Over thunder. He felt conflicted emotions, one part of him wanted to comfort her, the other wanted to beat her to death for having the nerve to cling to him.. to cry into his chest.. to hold him this way. The voices in his head were arguing. _Comfort her! Punish her! _he didn't know what to do. He was hesitant. Growing more pissed by the feelings she was making him go through. The punishment side was defiantly winning. He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at the sound of her sobs, to feel her shaking body. To feel her so close, feeling like she was relying on him to protect her at this moment. It made him feel good, feel satisfied and happy. Those feelings scared him. He never let anyone get that close. Yet here he was, not removing her from him. Just letting her hug him. He had to be going crazy. He was so tired of feeling this conflict of emotions, he just decided to stop thinking and let his body do whatever it desired to do. He stopped fighting against himself. Letting himself go, he found himself wrap an arm around her back and the other behind her head. Hugging her back. _What the hell is this girl doing to me... _he thought. As he held her.

She would start to calm down , then another bout of thunder would interrupt and cause her to go off yet again. He figured it had been about half an hour. He was reaching the end of his tolerance. Having her this close was affecting his body, causing that heat to stir up again, and his lower parts to twitch with life. Even though he swore to himself to do nothing. He knew as the minutes dragged on he couldn't keep up his word. He could feel himself start to lose it. Lose control. _To hell with it! _His mind yelled to him. His body moved quickly. Peeling her off of him, he positioned her to lay down on the bed. He laid down beside her turning his body to the side so he was facing her. Propping his head up with an arm. She looked at him questioningly. He touched her cheek , rubbing his thumb against her lips. He leaned down and touched his lips gently on her own. Kissing her softly. Her eyes widened with surprise. Still steaming with tears. He was looking at her with, gentle eyes. They were no longer cold and hateful, but soft and pleading. He watched as her surprised vanished and she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. He made no move to do anything else. Just kissed her softly, and ran his fingers through her hair.


	9. Chapter 9: The Test

From Another World

By: Gaarasauske

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn, just OC and story

Chapter 9:The Tests.

Somewhere in the midst of kissing her, he found himself with his arms embraced around her in a comforting , protective way. He stopped his kisses, when he heard a content sigh and even breathing. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer , her head resting against his chest. Her hands intertwined with his own. He always hated being crowded. Anyone who dared to get this close to him would taste his wrath. He never even wanted his own mother or father anywhere near him. There was a time when he was happy, the ignorant happiness that children always posses, until they grow up and begin to understand the ways of the cruel world. Before his mother abandoned him, she was happy at one point. Loved him more than herself. Treated him very well. She would always comment that he looked just like the man she admired, her husband, and his father. He would never admit to being related to that trash. He cheated on his mother, caused her pain. Even hurt her phyically at times. She had put up with all of that abuse for as long as he could remember. Why she still adored him he hadn't the slightest idea.. then one day he came home drunk with another woman. Told his mother that she was worthless and he didn't need her around anymore. To take that nasty creature (Hibari Kyoya himself) and drown it in a river. Then maybe just maybe he would come back to her. After that she hated herself and her son. It had been harmless insults at first, then a month past, and she really did try to drown him in a river. That was the day, he became cold, ran from his mother. More like told to leave and if he showed his face she would kill him. He always wanted to believe that was her way of keeping herself sane and kept herself from harming him any more. He hid all emotion, all thoughts became hateful. Everyone was deemed, Herbivorous and he hated them all. He became a carnivore. A strong presence with no need for weak people. He ruled with fear. He would stay that way.

This girl though.. she knew hate, and shame. She knew the fear and pain he also knew. She could see inside him and knew what he was hiding. What he would really feel. Those intense eyes of hers bore into his very soul. Somewhere along the way, he knew he had become attached to her. Even though he swore to never again open up to another person. To claim that love did not exist in this world. He hated this feeling, and yet he adored it. He reveled in the joyous feeling of being wanted by another person. It aggravated him to no end. It wasn't like he couldn't be honest to his true feelings. Its more like he didn't WANT to acknowledge they existed. He kept them hidden deep, for none to see. He knew he should be honest to himself and to this girl but those deep rooted fears and that long standing hatred for all stood in his way. This was just...how he was, people should accept him for that.. wait no he didn't care what people thought. Senko, was the only one he cared about. Among others he only had a sort of respect for, including that bronco bastard and that infant. If he could somehow protect this girl, then he felt it would all be alright. He didn't need to voice himself out loud did he? After all he figured she was already aware of how he felt... there was still that fear inside him, that he would lose her to someone else. The very thought shook him up and burned his hatred for the world even brighter. He might just have to tell her, how he feels. Thought thinking that, it made him uneasy. He hated speaking about feelings and nonsensical shit like that. As his mind wandered, he fell asleep, holding Senko closely.

The sun rose high in the sky, the sound of a chirping bird, brought her out of her slumber. It was Hibird. He was nestled next to her head. As her eyes focused through the bright rays of the sun. she noticed Hibird was snuggled on top of Hibari's head. The sight made her giggle softly, effectively stirring Hibari's sleeping form. His eyes opened slowly, staring right at her. She felt herself blush slightly, looking away she whispered. "Good morning." not expecting an answer. He whispered back to her "Good morning, Senko." at the sound of her name coming from his lips. Her blush deepened. Hibird flew away to the windowsill allowing Hibari to rise. Once he did, he motioned for her to follow suit. He informed her that she could shower and get dressed while he would get some food ready for them. The warm water felt like a blessing from heaven. When she finished washing and drying. She stepped into her clothes for the day. The outfit Nana fixed for her was a bit embarrassing. It was a short red and black stripped skirt, with long black stockings, short black heels (easy to walk in and comfortable she noted) , and a tight red button up v-neck blouse with short sleeves that extended to her shoulders. _Oh nana... _she felt the need to face-palm herself. Today was the day.. when she had to undergo the testing and the training. She sighed as she entered the kitchen where Hibari was waiting.

As she entered the kitchen, he saw her. That outfit, looked wondrous on her. As soon as she was in sight he glanced up at her, he was currently taking a sip of his tea. When his eyes landed on her, he looked her up and down , now spitting the tea he was currently drinking everywhere. He ended up choking on it and sending it flying all over the kitchen counter. As he coughed up a lung , she looked worriedly at him. "Hibari are you alright?" she asked rushing over to him, patting him on the back. He waved her hand away and nodded stiffly. _Curse you , Nana Sawada! _He inwardly seethed. She looked too damn good. "Eat." He said eventually, his coughing subsiding. He remembered the spewed tea and looked to inspect for damage. _Shit! _he cursed himself. In his earlier fascination he ended up ruining the food. _Guess we will have to go out.. _he thought. He was about to clean up the mess , but noticed that Senko was already on it. Not only that , but she was already done. _The hell? too fast! _His inner voice clearly in disbelief. "Uh..." was all his mouth could speak out. _Fuck get it together Kyoya! _He slapped his cheeks a few times. To get his mind on the right track. Seeing her like this was destroying his thought process. Though with his sexual frustrations, its not surprising he was having a hard time. Especially seeing her so... Bite-able. " I suppose, we should just eat out?" she suggested, in a questioning tone. He nodded his agreement. As they set out for the door.

As they left the house, Hibari closed and locked the door behind them, sliding his keys into his front breast pocket on the inside of his Committee jacket. She was starting to wonder if he always wore the same clothes. He noticed her stare and answered the question in her mind. " I have several pairs of this outfit. For my Namimori, I am prepared. She sweat-dropped. _Aha I should have known. _She smiled awkwardly as they made their way through town. " What do you want?" he asked her as the silence extended to uncomfortable. "Ah! Anything is fine with me.. thank you.." she mumbled. He narrowed his eyes at her and decided on a Takoyaki shop. They entered and took a seat at the far back. Taking his window seat, he ordered for the two of them. Senko was about to pull out her small frog wallet to pay for her share when Hibari's cold voice stopped her. "Don't even think about it!" he snapped. "Uh..Um?" she stuttered. She wanted to know why he was so against it but instead of answering he changed the subject, distracting her. " It's today.. Isn't it?" he said quietly. She looked down her hands playing with the ends of her skirt, "yes." she confirmed. He was looking at her intently judging her reactions. "Nervous?" he inquired. " I am."

"You don't think you can handle it?" Hibari said to her continuing to stare her down with narrowed eyes.

"I can... I just do not want to fail." she replied. He knew that if she failed, it could cause her great harm.

"Everyone will be there." he stated simply. She made a small sound of surprise. She hadn't heard about that.

"Everyone?" she questioned more to herself.

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoushi and his group, along with myself and the infant." he told her. _Hibari is coming? _She was happy to hear it.

"You are going to stay there?" she said out loud. Realizing what she said she became nervous.

"That's right, its a duty. Since I am a guardian." he explained. "I see." as they finished eating they made their way to Tsuna's house. That was where they were to meet with everyone, then head over to where Irie and spanner were. When they arrived , Senko knocked at the door. While Hibari stood back , at the gates waiting. He would not go inside. Bianchi answered the door and called to the others, everyone came rushing out one by one. Inspecting her to make sure Hibari did nothing to her was Yamamoto, next grumbling about the situation was Gokudera, Tsuna greeted her with a small uneasy smile. Ryohei wished her a good morning to the extreme. Lastly Reborn came out just smirking while jumping on Yamamoto's shoulder.

They were to rendezvous in the forest a few kilometers from Namimori shrine. Once there they met with Irie and Spanner. After the Initial greetings, they lead the way to a small building. Quite unorthodox. A small , hidden building that was unassuming. One you wouldn't suspect high technological equipment to be for sure. Walking in they found a large open space with two couches and a few chairs, there was a coffee machine and three vending machines, two held snacks, and one with water and various drinks, including juices and sodas. A small food stand was also included, this held pastrys and rice balls filled with a variety of things to suit ones tastes. In the middle was a small hallway with a door at the end. It resembled a small hospital waiting room and a door of a ICU. The layout only helped to further her nervousness. She plastered on an emotionless face to prevent the others from worrying. As they all settled in the building they took various seats around the waiting room. Irie began to explain the following procedures they would take.

"As you all noticed this area is like a hospital waiting room. This is where you all will be waiting. We can't have anyone else in the room when we begin with the.. testing. It was the only thing Spanner and I came up with that could possibly work for this situation. The machine we will be placing Senko in, is designed to extract, the extra deathperation flames that have built up. Allowing the process to be a bit easier for her. However, this will be painful. I'm sorry Senko, but its all we could come up with on short notice. The gathering of all of you here, was to be a last resort.. in case.. the plan fails and..." he trailed off , keeping his eyes off of Senko. They all knew what he meant. If it failed and she became a mindless monster. They were there to take her down if needed. " I will do what is necessary" she informed Irie. He nodded his understanding and told them they were going to get started. Irie and Spanner lead her through the doors while the rest waiting behind. The room was reinforced with steel walls. Irie pulled out some kind of key card and opened another door behind the one they had entered just now. This door was reinforced steel as well, very thick. It groaned while opening. Behind this door was a large sheet of one way glass. With a bunch of computers and other mechanical things she couldn't name. Through the glass she saw a large and strange machine. It was circular in shape, and all tall as the ceiling. There was a small platform in the middle.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, you'll be standing in that machine. The extraction process to bring out your power, will take quite some time. A few hours at best. It will be very painful, I apologize again for that.." Irie said sadly. "It's alright, I'm willing to do what works. Thank you for doing this for me Irie-san. Spanner-san." she kindly told them. "Oh, think nothing of it. Vongola asked us and I couldn't turn him down for anything." Spanner spoke up while sticking a candy in his mouth. One of those he made himself. "Well , alright then, please Senko, follow me." Spanner lead her into the room with the machine through a small door on the side of the computers. Grabbing her hand and offering her help up onto the platform of the machine. Once there, he pushed a button and thick metal bindings, pinned her feet to the bottom of the platform. Instructed to hold her arms out on either sides of her, more metal bindings appeared holding her arms and hands into place. She couldn't help but remember the devices of torture in her world. She inwardly shivered in fear. It was like she was a criminal. However she knew this was to help her. So she dealt with it. Spanner left the room when she was secured into place. Speaking through an intercom they informed her they would start up the machine and to be prepared for pain. She clenched her teeth and nodded. As the machine started up, she could hear loud humming, and a buzz like noise. As if a swarm of bees were floating around her head. Small electrical bolts could be seen forming around her. The bindings were designed to absorb excess flames. As the electricity hit her. She felt an overwhelming pain. Much like the pain of torture her hell had put her through. However this pain was far worse. She struggled just to stay conscious. Knowing if she blacked out it would all be over. As the lightning coursed through her body, she couldn't help but scream out in agony. Her screams ear- piercing. Clearly showing the extent of her pain. "Please. Hold on Senko. It will all be alright. Stay strong." she could barely make out Irie's words.


	10. Chapter 10: The Pain

From Another World

by: Gaarasauske

I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn just story and Senko the OC.

Chapter 10: The Pain.

He didn't know what to expect when those mechanic herbivores took her through the door. All he knew was that it wouldn't be pleasant. He was barely keeping himself together, he was a bundle of nerves. If this failed.. and she became a mindless zombie, what would he do. Would he take her out like the infant had ordered of all the guardians? No he knew he couldn't do that. If anything he would protect her and try to kill anyone who went near her. He would be damned if he let anyone touch her, except for himself. His jealousy and possessiveness knew no bounds. He paced quietly in front of the coffee machine. It had been about ten minutes since she disappeared behind the door. He was debating weather to get a drink. He didn't usually drink coffee. It did calm him down when he did though. As he reached for a glass that was provided, they were small glass coffee cups, he heard a scream. _It's her! _His mind yelled back. Her screams were of pain. Intense pain. He never heard her sound like that before. Even that first day when he took his anger out on her. She barely made any sound. Yet this... it hurt him bad. Before he knew it he had shattered the cup in his hand with the force of his grip. His aura became dangerous and his hatred grew. However was hurting her like this would pay. He would kill them. Bite them to death! A low growl escaped his lips as he took a few steps towards the door those herbivores had lead her through. "Hibari!" the infant said in a warning tone.

He stopped and glared at the baby. "What." He snapped back. The infant shook his head, his eyes shadowed as he looked to the floor. "Don't." he said again with that tone. Hibari just glared the infant down. His anger growing with each scream of pain he heard from _his _beloved woman. That's right. _She IS mine. _He told himself. "This is needed … Hibari. Don't interfere." came reborn's voice again. Looking for a fight he stalked towards the group. Emanating a murderous intent, everyone in the room could feel it. "OI, Idiot what do you think your doing! Calm down and just wait like the rest of us. Don't upset the tenth!" Gokudera Hayato had the nerve to snap back at him. Raising his Tonfa , Hibari smirked . "Hoh? You want to fight, fine by me. I'll bite you to death." he said with malice. He wanted to kill something, anything. To ease his frustrations. "Think about Senko, you fighting wont be doing her any good!" Reborn reminded them. They both stopped, Gokudera taking a seat next to his precious tenth. While Hibari just growled louder. He walked to the door, needing to get some fresh air. As he opened the door he punched the wall with full force. Causing a giant hole to form where his fist collided. Surprising everyone. He left the building. Not straying too far. He wanted to be near her, to help her through this pain. He knew it was impossible though. He settled for resting in a tree branch he had climbed on his way out. His friend Hibird, landing softly on his head, singing the school fight song of Namimori middle.

"Your doing wonderful Senko, just keep it up. Hold on you can do it! Its already been two hours. Just another hour." Irie informed her in a soothing tone. Through the screams of the poor girl. He was amazed that she was still conscious through all this. Reborn was right about her. She was indeed very strong willed. Her mind did not falter even once. Her stats remained in the clear. She was stable. The rate of the flame absorption was high, and they were almost through. Her deathperation flame pressure was astounding and it intrigued him. If they had been any later in this , he feared it might have been too late. The build up was worse than he imagined. Even Spanner he noted took an interest in this. At first he was just doing this for the Vongola, but now his mind was in this completely. He was working harder now. Irie would need him to be into this for the girl to get through it. The machine not only absorbed the flames, it also affected her brainwaves. After this she might remember things she had forgotten. The arcobaleno had informed him of her past and situations. She may remember her life in the Vongola Primo's era. Over four hundred years ago, it was beyond interesting. There was a lot of work to do.

As the pain intensified. It felt as though this machine was tearing a piece of her soul away, she suspected that was the flames being absorbed. Her head felt hot, and feverish. Tears were stinging her eyes. It took all she had to remain awake. The pain threatening to pull her into darkness. All sounds were now muffled. She couldn't hear Irie or Spanner's voices anymore. She couldn't form a coherent thought. As she started drifting, she heard a voice. It was a man's voice. It sounded very familiar but she couldn't place it. It was calling to her, sounding like it knew her personally. The voice sounded strained and sad. "Senko... My dear Senko. Don't cry... I love you, Senko." _who are you...? _she asked in her mind. Again the voice spoke to her, this time sounding clear and full of life, it was a happy tone of voice this time. "Senko I will always protect you." _please .. who are you? _Again her question was not answered. Here another voice came, a different one. It belonged to another man. "Don't fear Senko, He was a good man, and an even better friend. Be happy now that he is at peace, he wouldn't want you to cry." This voice was soft and warm, it also was familiar. _Who is speaking to me? _Her questions only met with silence. A violent spasm tore through her body. She knew something was wrong in the back of her mind. Yet she wanted more than anything to know who was calling to her. "Leave her be, Giotto. She needs time, It was so sudden after all." this voice.. _Hibari? … no its not him.. then who? _She wondered. She became increasingly more tired, and weak.

"Irie! Big problem, the machine is overloading, the girls flames have increased in density. The machines cant hold out! Its Breaking down!" Spanner informed him in an urging tone. "Shit that isn't good, is there nothing we can do?" Irie's fears had come to be realized.. "We have to evacuate the others! It could explode any moment, we have to get out." His statement was agreed to. They rushed out of the room telling the others to get out of the building. "The flame density is too much for the machine, we have to get away from the building now!" he told everyone roughly pushing them all out the door. As the group ran a safe distance away Irie called to the sleeping hibari. "Hibari-san Get away from the building now!" He yelled at the prefect. Earning him a hateful glare. Hibari jumped off the branch towards the group. "What happened to her." He asked them coldly. "It.. It's the flame pressure its too much for the machine its going to explode..." he said carefully. "And You just left her in there?" He snapped back grabbing the boy by the collar of his lab suit. Shaking him harshly, Hibari wanted to tear this boy apart. Before anyone could reply, the building burst into flames. Sending debris flying toward them. All dodging skillfully, they wondered what had become of the girl.

As the smoke died down, the group stared fearfully at the ruins of the building, hoping the girl was safe from harm. There in the middle of the fire and the crumbling walls, she was standing. Her head hanging low. It seemed she was on unstable legs. "What is that?" Tsuna asked. Each person present looked to him in confusion. "With my hyper intuition I sense something, its evil..." he cleared up the confusion. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Hibari along with Reborn looked on in horror. Had it happened? Did she become Ghost? They asked. "No, its.. Its different, its stronger and more compressed its not as wild as Ghost." suddenly a feral howl erupted from the flames. Sending chills down their body's. They saw the girl move. She was walking towards them. All that could be seen through the fire.. were a set of glowing blue crosses. As Senko, left the veil of fire, they saw her. She was covered with blood and minor burns. Her eyes were glowing yet lifeless. It was clear her mind was not present. Almost like she was possessed. She wasn't really there. What shocked the group the most, was that she was being followed closely, by big orange and black wolves. They were made out of flames. Their vicious growls echoing through the forest. They held hatred in their glowing blue eyes. Two were by the girls side, pushing up against her in a protective manner. While the largest flame wolf was walking in front of her, growling at the group as if warning them to keep away.

_What the hell is this? _Hibari's mind shouted at him to hurry over to the girl. Those wolves, they were obviously not going to let anyone too close to the girl. "Whats going on, what are those things?" Gokudera asked to no one in particular. He pulled out a few bombs and held them between his fingers. Standing in front of Tsuna. "If they want the tenth they have to go through me!" he shouted throwing the bombs before Tsuna could stop him. "Gokudera!" He cried. Fearing he might hit the girl he looked on. Readying his Dying will pills, and pulling on his gloves. He didn't have to worry. The giant wolf in front simply opened its mouth and ate the bombs. Rendering them useless. The wolf lunged at him, in response to his attack. "Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled to him , appearing in front with his sword drawn and covered with Rain flames. He blocked the wolf from making a snack out of the silver haired guardian. The wolf backed off and whimpered. Looking over towards the girl. Where the other two were circling around her growling to the bigger wolf. The girl moved then, placing a hand on both of the wolves heads. Lightly stroking them, they whined and looked at her. Surprising everyone, the girl began to sing softly. _When the blue light glows, I will be there, when the blue light glows, you will remember us.. when the howling Inu come.. your soul will disappear. The sky will surround you, and your pain will be gone. _Her soulless eyes staring past the group, she began to walk towards them again. She continued to sing. _Remember the lightning. The storm will riot and the sun will fade.. Embrace the cloud, and your soul will return. _She stopped.

"It sounds like she is singing about all the elements." Reborn remarked. "But what could it mean?" Tsuna asked. Hibari thought it through, well the storm certainly was rioting. He wouldn't shut up about the Tenth being in danger and how irritated he was that Yamamoto Takeshi had to rescue him. The blue lights.. only thing blue here are her eyes. She had Inu (Dogs) right there next to her, and she certainly was lifeless.. she was surrounded by her own Sky flames. Even though she is bleeding, she looks fine, no pain. The fading sun..? He looked to Ryohei who seemed to be out of commission, his shock was keeping him from saying anything. Seemed like he was afraid of the girl. What could it all mean. He had a sinking suspicion, so he told his bird to go find the little cow boy, he was the lightning after all. The group found itself slowly backing away with each step the girl took. Tsuna not wanting to fight with the girl, he was aware no one else really wanted that either. They were being forced from the forest, in no time they would be by Namimori Shrine. Normal people shouldn't be involved or witness this.. Hibari noticed Hibirds return along with an annoying little cow boy , shouting about stolen candy. Sure enough Hibird did have a little grape sucker in its mouth. "hn." Hibari told it, thanking it for its work. It chirped happily. Landing on his shoulder. Completely ignorant to what was happening, Lambo ran up to Senko. Claiming he missed her and wanted to play. "Oh? Wow what are these doggies doing here! Senko Play with me!" he said happily running up to the largest wolf admiring it.

"Lambo what are you doing stay away!" Tsuna yelled in desperation. Activating his Hyper Dying will mode. He was about to rescue Lambo when reborn stopped him. "Look, Dame-Tsuna." he told the boy. His eyes widened with shock. _What...? _he thought. The wolf was ignoring the boy. Letting Lambo touch it and push it around. It didn't even glance his way. Getting bored with its lack of response. Lambo continued on past it and the other two, tugging on Senko's stockings. The girl looked down , with her lifeless eyes, she muttered. "L..am..bo." Hibari watching the whole scene , understood at that point. That song was telling of a way to save the girl from this. All that's left is..? _Embrace the Cloud... _he remembered. That did it for him. He ignored the comments of the other guardians and the vongola decimo. He continued forward towards the girl. Fully intending to snap her out of this, with force if he had to. Of course as expected the wolves were intending to keep him away. He lit his Tonfa with his cloud flames and forced his way through them to the girl. With the opening they gave him he slipped through striking each of them with his Tonfa, he reached her. Dropping a tonfa in one hand he reached up, and Slapped her.


	11. Chapter 11: The Bond

From Another World

By: gaarasauske

I do not own Hitman. Just Oc and story.

Chapter 11: The Bond.

The others could only look on with uncontainable fear. The only noise around them was the echo of the impact of Hibari's hand against Senko's face. Tsuna was rooted to the ground. He couldn't believe Hibari had just done that. Sure in the past it would bring Senko back to reality, but why would he think that might work now? This was obviously different. Though if anyone could reach her it was probably him. Tsuna still in Hyper Dying Will mode, moved quickly appearing behind the girl and grabbing her from behind, holding her arms to her body, trying to restrain her movements. "Fenrir." the girl whispered. At this name, the largest wolf's ears twitch and stalked toward Tsuna. Trying to get him away from the girl that had called its name. "Hibari quickly! Take out the wolves! I think its the only way. Fight them off." he yelled "Do not order me around, Herbivore." he said coldly. Though he did pick up his Tonfa and fought off the lunging wolf. Knocking it back and starting a fight. Gokudera and Yamamoto joined in, fighting off the other two that were after Tsuna. "Please Senko wake up! Its us Its your friends! We are your friends. Don't you remember us?" he pleaded with her. "Friends..?" she whispered. "That's right we are here for you, please regain your senses its alright now! We are here with you your not alone. We will protect you!" he tried again. He seemed to get some reaction at this. As she finally looked up off the ground. Hibird chose this time to fly over to her and land on her shoulder, chirping fondly into her ear. Hibari appearing in front of her moments later, his wolf being held off by the newly awoken Ryohei. Hibari placed a hand on her head. Petting her hair. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

He heard gasps all around him at his actions but he did not care, all he wanted this moment was to get _his S_enko back, not this strange one who was attacking them. In the background Reborn could be found smirking in success. Knowing something the others didn't . Their bond for example. As he kissed her he took her into his arms, in a warm embrace. This felt familiar to her. This warmth, this scent. The rhythm of this breathing. She knew it all, in the recesses of her mind, she knew this person. Yet as she was now. Her mind was clouded. She had been through a lot, she remembered... them. Her past. Her brother, the time in Giotto's era. That was all she knew right now. The overwhelming feeling of despair at losing her brother just recently. Though it seemed just recently. Somewhere it registered that it was four hundred years ago, though her grieving put that thought to the far back. All she knew was sadness , just a day ago. She watched her brother die. The warmth of this embrace faded away as she came back to reality. There was life in her eyes now. _Is she back now..? _Hibari wondered as he watched the girl. The wolves of flame, disappeared. The flames surrounding her also dissipated. The girl fell limply into Hibari's arms. Her breathing shallow, her heart rate slowing down. She was in danger and needed medical care. He slowly sat down pulling her into his lap. He called to the others to bring a doctor that she needed a hospital. When he felt a hand on his chest he looked down at her. With the others approaching they inspected her. Some running off to find Shamal, another to find a phone and an ambulance. Remaining beside her, were Tsuna, Irie, and Reborn. She opened her eyes. Looking at Hibari he felt himself physically relax by a great portion. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. He was glad she was okay. Until she spoke... hearing her words, he felt his heart stabbed cruelly. "Alaude...?" she whispered at him.

_Alaude..? ALAUDE? _Hibari couldn't believe it. She thought he was the first cloud guardian. So she forgot him then. Was her brain fried by that stupid testing. "You... Don't recognize me?" he asked her slowly. "You are, Alaude, why are you here...Alaude?" she said. Reborn lowered his fedora, while Tsuna looked on is disbelief. "Reborn..." He said softly. Reborn simply shook his head side to side. "Irie?" Tsuna asked looking at him hopefully. "Uh.. well, we thought this might happen. That she might remember her life in Primo's time. We didn't think she would forget the people in this time though... I'm sorry.." he spouted out nervously. Hibari laid her down gently , standing up quickly . The next thing he knew he was punching the red haired herbivore in the face. "What have you done Huh?" He yelled. As he continued to hit the man, sending his glasses crashing to the ground. They boy feel on his butt. He did nothing but apologize. Didn't stop the cloud guardian from hitting him. He didn't even fight back. "Hibari please stop! You'll scare Senko and its not Irie's fault!" Tsuna pleaded. Hibari glared at Tsuna seeming like he was trying to set the boy on fire. "This could just be temporary, she might remember over a little bit of time, or certain things may cause her to remember." Irie offered in a shaking voice. "Hibari..." Reborn's voice came not an ounce of worry or strain in it . Not even when faced with such a situation as this. That really pissed Hibari off. Couldn't they see how serious this was. She didn't know him! Reborn's smirk pushed him over the edge he grabbed the infant by the back of the neck , pulling him up to face him. "Your smiling in a situation like this... what the hell is wrong with you." His voice seethed with hatred. "Simple.. since she remembers her past, we might get information on things we don't know, also, until her memories do return, you will be in charge of her. Any complaints?" the baby said still smirking. He tossed the kid gently to the ground and replied. "None..." his voice barely audible.

"I guess it's all we can do for now, Hibari knows her better than the rest of us.. after all." Tsuna said sadly. Wishing he could spend more time getting to know the girl and figuring things out. He figured that after what they had all witnessed he wouldn't hurt the girl.. yet, maybe he should be worried about _Other _things.. He blushed at the thought and felt a sharp pressure to his chest. It was Hibari, "What are you thinking, making a stupid face like that." he growled at the Decimo. Tsuna just blushed deeper red, answering Hibari's question without need for words. "You seem to be the only one able to restrain her , Hibari, If she goes out of control like that again. It's up to you to stop her." the baby said walking away. Getting everything situated, he noticed the girl had fainted. She was unconscious. The other guardians had returned , Yamamoto picked the girl up and walked to the black limo that had appeared. It was that stupid Bronco. They were taking her to Shamal's place. They hell Hibari would let her go there without him. He didn't trust that perverted doctor. Climbing in the back away from the others , sitting next to the sleeping Senko. As the car took off, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Ano, I'm sure she will be okay Hibari.. she is really strong after all nee?" The annoying baseball obsessed boy whispered to him. He looked away with a humph. Of course he knew that..

They had finally reached the place the Perv. Doctor was staying. As expected, Shamal came rushing out with a stupid expression plastered on his stupid pervert face. Hibari noticed this. As Shamal reached for the girl with that expression he suddenly stopped. Noticing a killer aura emanating from Hibari. "Ahaha.." he just laughed nervously. Then suddenly his face became serious. "Don't worry about it, I'll fix her up." He nodded fervently, trying to add to his statement. "One wrong move, and your dead." Hibari threatened with his arms crossed. They moved the girl into the building. It was all white and smelled strongly of sterilizer, and bleach. Everything was spotless. There was an operating table in the middle of the living room. No other furniture except medicine cabinets and hospital-like items scattered all around. Shamal inspected the girl with quick light movements. His serious expression was back as he just stared at the girl for about five minutes. Looking up at the others he asked everyone except Hibari to leave the room. Doing as they were told, it was just the three of them. Shamal looked at him with pleading eyes. "This is... pretty bad, there are cuts and burns all over her body, her clothes are torn and burnt in certain places , and well... I can't fix her if I don't touch her. I have to remove her clothing..." he said scratching the back of his head looking uncertain. "hn." was all Hibari could manage. "If nothing is done, it will only get worse." he added. "Anything Unnecessary, and I'll bite you to death." was all Hibari said. The doctor nodded and got to work. Carefully peeling off her clothes , easing each piece of fabric from her body as to not aggravate the burns and cuts.

When the girl was completely free of clothing, Shamal's nose started to bleed while he whispered things like _perfect body, perfect specimen, just my type! _Earning him a death glare from the other man in the room. Picking up some sort of jell-like stuff from a medicine cabinet. He opened it and started to spread it across the girl's body. On all of the burns. "I'll need your help Hibari... unless you want me to touch, those places." Shamal told him with a wink. Seeing what he meant Hibari's face tinted light pink. "Fine." He said walking over to help the doctor, dipping his fingers in the jell he noticed it smelled foul. He rubbed it on the girls inner left thigh and under her right breast. His face reddening more. When they were finished Hibari was instructed to wash his hands in the nearby sink, as Shamal fixed the cuts and cleaned up all the blood. Bandaging her up, they were all finished now. The only thing to do was wait until she regained consciousness. Shamal moved her to a small couch that her tiny body fit perfectly on. Covering her up with a blanket and placing a pillow under her head. They left to room to get some well deserved coffee. Hibari needed it the most. Anyone could tell, he was suffering the most. They had all witnessed him kissing the girl, and realized then that he had feelings for her. Of course he would never admit that himself. Upon entering the kitchen he heard the others talking. "Well, what about that power she had, that can't be good." that storm guardian was telling the Vongola Decimo. "Come on, Gokudera, she is nice and there's no way she would purposely try to hurt any of us." Tsuna pleaded with the silver haired boy. "You saw what happened today! She was ready to kill us all, yet you still think she is harmless?" the boy argued raising his voice, and slamming the table with a fist. "Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera, it was an accident right Tsuna?" Yamamoto, spoke up this time.

"Well , since she is really from the past doesn't that mean , she has to return there at some point?" he reasoned. The other two boys didn't know how to respond to this , they stayed quiet. That statement hit Hibari pretty hard. If she really had to go back, that means he wouldn't see her anymore. Could he handle that.. he wasn't sure if he could. Not wanting to hear anymore of their chatter, he returned to the room Senko was in. She was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. He sat on the floor in front of it looking at her face. "Asari... Asari..." he heard the sleeping girl keep calling. Asari Ugetsu.. her brother. Looking away from the girl, his mind was wandering for half an hour, when he heard his name come from her sweet lips. "Kyoya.." looking at her, she was still sleeping. So there was a part of her that remembered him. His heart gave a little pang at the thought. Maybe he could bring her back from this after all. He was with her, in her subconsciousness, so why wouldn't she be able to remember when she was awake. He would stay beside this girl until her memory's can back and they could be together. _She is from the past she has to return at some point right.. _those words came back to him. Hiding his face in his hand, he wasn't sure if that would be the truth , but if it was. He didn't know if he would be able to let go of her. The least he could do for now was to stay with her, help her in any way he could. He could think about all that later.. for now he was happy just sitting beside her like this. When that time came.. he wondered what he would do.


	12. Chapter 12: The Memories

From Another World

By: Gaarasauske I do not own Hitman Reborn just the story and OC.. as you all know by now.

A/N: This chapter took me a while and I do apologize, to my loyal followers of this story I'm glad you all like it so please have patience with me and I WILL get this done ! Thank you all :) also a side note I thinking of ending this story soon, before it gets into the Simon family arc. I will take opinions on this though if to stop or keep it running.

Chapter 12: The Memories

The girl wandered through the depths of the darkness she found herself presently surrounded by. She was not sure where she was or how she got there. The only thing she remembered was blacking out in the middle of those tests that Spanner, and Irie, were putting her through. Was she unconscious, or had she perhaps died? She didn't know what to think and she was frightened. It was so lonely here. Nothing but her breathing could be heard. Not a single sound, no light, no warmth all that greeted her was a terrible ice-cold feeling in the air. It was difficult to breathe she noticed. Almost like she were trying to swim in honey her movements were lacking and felt like even a twitch of a finger took all her strength. She settled for staying still. She could feel herself floating slowly through the abyss. It was then that she decided not to fight against it , that she began to see light. A faint warm glow appeared right beside her. Images began to phase into the light. It was of two children playing happily together with a small red ball. There was no sound to be heard only the image. She saw the children and she realized that one child, was a young version of herself. The child did not just look like her. She knew that this WAS her. When she was younger. The other boy she barely recognized , he was a cute boy of about seven years old. Short black hair , this was her brother. She watched as the two figures embraced each other in a happy hug. Suddenly the image turned red. Flames were engulfing the home they had just been so happily playing in front of.

She watched in horror as another two figures appeared rushing out the doors of the house. Their bodies ablaze with the fire. Mouths open screaming in agony as they collapsed in front of the two children. Still the image was silent. Even though each person present in the image was screaming in pain. The two children were now crying. They watched as their father and mother burnt to death in the fierce flames. She heard a whisper as the woman told the children with her last breath "Live, my children, I love you..." then the voice was gone. Same was with the man, their father. Accepting his death with his beloved wife he whispered to the boy . "Protect Senko.. Asari... you are... her last.. hope." Then silence. The flames engulfed their bodies and left nothing but a harsh smell of burnt flesh and the tears of children. She saw the boy lead the girl quickly away from the home. The image then changed. It showed the children once again slightly older this time. Living among the streets forced to steal food and blankets. With nothing but each other they cuddled for warmth. The boy never leaving the girl's side. As Senko watched the two huddled together in an alley full of garbage and starving people, a figure appeared in front of the two children. All she saw of the image was an outstretched hand and a soft voice in her head saying. "Come.." The children took the man's hand and were lead away. Another image change. A sweet home, small but comforting. The children were happy once again. Never leaving each others sides as if they were physically connected. Two adults smiling gently at them. All that could be seen from the image were smiling faces of the two adults. She could not make out their faces. The smile of the woman faded and her image distorted slowly fading away. Then the mans soft smile twisted into something evil and menacing. A dark aura lurking on the mans figure.

The image changed once again, leaving Senko disturbed by the man in the image. She saw the children once again, yet no longer happy . The small girl was screaming with tears in her eyes her hands held out in front of her reaching to no avail for something in front of her. The image now showing what the small girl saw. Senko felt a kick in her gut. The man in the image before, was now harshly beating the young boy she knew as her brother. He had no way of fighting back. The man was big and powerful. Holding the boy down while punching him over and over. Blood spurting from the boys nose and mouth. He looked very angry. The man stopped making his way to the small girl, sending the young boy into a frenzy. He attempted to hit the man all he could to keep him away from his sister. The man simply grabbed the boy's throat and started to strangle him. Feeling helpless as the small girl watched the boy being hurt, she closed her eyes and screamed even louder. Suddenly the small girl's body was engulfed in soft orange flames. Causing the man to drop the boy. The man and the boy known as Asari, watched on with wide eyes. The girls eyes opened. Showing glowing blue. The flames twisted and turned as if in a powerful wind. Suddenly a giant black and orange wolf made of flame appeared in front of the girl. Attacking the man's throat, spilling the man's blood. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground. The wolf disappeared and the girl fainted. Another Image change.

It showed a small log cabin with a teenaged Asari training endlessly with a sword, while the now teenage Senko brought him tea and snacks. The images started appearing faster now. Sometimes mere glimpses before it changed again. It showed various things that the boy and girl were doing. Such as the boy adding two more swords to his training, playing music for the girl. The boy buying his first real sword, from the money the two of them stole from the more fortunate. The girl teaching herself how to cook. And the two of them learning a new language with books they stole from a library in the town they ended up in. It carried on like that for a few minutes. Then the image went dark. A slow light showing the face of the Vongola Primo, they man the two knew as Giotto. The image of the boy trying to mug him and failing. Then protecting his sister from another man who had caught her by the arm. A man with red hair and a strange tattoo on his face. Who would later be known to them as G. Said man now threatening Asari with a weapon. While the girl stood in front of her brother with fierce and determined eyes. Giotto feeling impressed enough to invite the two along. They followed.

As the images kept appearing, various things that the two did with the Primo. Such as missions and political issues. Along with the boy Asari becoming a guardian. As time passed the images became more cloudy. The last image it showed. Was of a now adult Asari, falling in a battle. While the woman Senko, watched with horror. Watching her brother die, while the storm guardian G, held her from going to him. The girl was screaming then something happened. Her body started to fade into light and rushed upward toward the sky , leaving all behind with shocked looks. Once again more changes to the image. It went through everything she had already seen, in the world she was previously in before coming here. When the images stopped. The light faded and she was thrust from the darkness with a final image being shown to her. The image of the Look-alike Alaude. With a soft whisper of her own voice in her head it said, "Hibari...Kyoya..." The darkness fading beneath her. As her eyes slowly opened she moaned in pain. As her eyes adjusted she saw a room. The ceiling was the first thing she saw along with a face that was a bit too close to her own. It was, the Alaude look alike. His faces inches from hers. She looked surprised and whispered to him. "Hibari...Kyoya?" she asked him softly. He simply nodded once and planted a kiss upon her lips. Images flooded her memory at this action. Everything that had happened , her coming here , the things she experience here. She remembered everything. Everything about this world and this man kissing her. The tears fell from her eyes and she wound her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He grunted in surprise at the action but did not fight it. Instead he threaded his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. As she opened her mouth on a sigh, he slid his tongue in. exploring the sweet cavern of her mouth. When they needed air they broke apart.

She said to him, " I remember, I remember everything now!" as the tears fell she smiled happily at him. He did the same yet it was more of a satisfied smirk than anything. "Is that so." he whispered as he encased her lips in another , more forceful kiss. Their make-out session was interrupted however, as Shamal entered through the doors of the room and yelled "WOA! Sorry for interrupting." he chuckled while looking at the two embracing each other. Senko turned red from embarrassment and tried to push Hibari away, however Hibari's hold on her tightened . As he turned back to her and kissed her again. "Mhh?" She moaned. Hibari sighed. "What do you want?" he said harshly to Shamal. While kissing the girl yet again. Shamal cleared his throat and said. " We do still have some things to do, you know.." he stated as Hibari kept kissing the girl without restraint. Finally he stopped and brushed the girls cheek with his thumb. At this point she was dazed and red as a tomato. "Fine." Hibari said with a sigh , standing up and giving the girl some clothes. She currently had only a thin sheet covering her. When she finally noticed she turned even more red, though Hibari didn't know how that would be possible. She might just explode if she was any more embarrassed. The clothes were compliments from Nana. Thankfully though, it was just her plain school uniform for the disciplinary committee. Black shirt, long black pants, black shoes, and of course the committee jacket. She found that she felt much better in this outfit then in the skirts and dresses. She sighed in contentment. Then asked. "What happened to me?" Hibari looked away as Reborn who had just come in by a call from Shamal, Recounted to her everything that had happened. Sparing no detail.

As she sat on the couch in the room she was occupying , the others had long since intruded upon, the room as well. Now with everyone present, when reborn was finished telling what had happened on their side. She began to tell them everything she had witnessed in the darkness of her unconscious state. Earning shocked gasps and an intense atmosphere of people concentrating. When she was finished, she noticed Hibari off in the back looked more pissed off then she had ever seen him. She would ask about that when they were alone. "Well, I guess we can consider this a success." Reborn had said breaking the silence. "After all, you survived, remembered your past, and you didn't go all crazy with your deathperation flames." he finished almost lazily. This earned a sweat drop from Tsuna. "Now all that's left is finding someone to teach Senko how to use and control her flames." Reborn went on. "I'll do it." Hibari spoke up. Getting odd looks from everyone around the room, except for Reborn and Shamal who just started chuckling. "I leave it to you then." Reborn said , while leaving the room tugging on a confused Tsuna. With that everyone left to go home. Seeing as how everything had been accomplished for the most part. Now all that would be needed is for her to control her powers so she didn't hurt anyone by having them go out of control again. When everyone had gone, Hibari left with her and they went back to his house together. Apparently it was decided she would live with him, while training with him.

Once they were there, she sat on his couch and took the opportunity to ask him why he was so angry back at Shamal's place. He simply sat beside her and tried to change the subject, "We will start training tomorrow, I think what we should work on first is-" Senko interrupted him. "Hibari, please don't change the subject! I won't stop asking as long as it takes.." she told him. Giving him the evil eye in the process. She was irritated that he always did this. She just wanted to know the truth about him. How he felt and why he looked so miserable at the mention of this. Placing a hand on his shoulder she pressed him further. "Hibari!" she called. Suddenly she was on the floor and he was on top of her pinning her down. "I'm pissed because of everything that happened to you!" he yelled at her while glaring down from above her. "What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what he implied. She heard him make a noise like "tch". He continued to yell. "I'm pissed because so many bad things happened to you! Your past and those assholes who hurt you and used you! The scars on your back the way your eyes looked dead when I first met you! The fact you had that happen and then had to go to a world where you were hurt even more! If I had been there I would murder the son of a bitches! Do you understand now you stupid herbivore! I love you!" he stopped yelling, panting and out of breath. Senko had no idea what to say. He was worried about her, mad over her. Loved her. Her chest swelled with happiness. She pulled him down with all her strength and kissed him passionately.

He responded to the kiss by nibbling on her lip causing her to gasp, he slid his tongue in her mouth and it wrestled with her own. A low growl escaped his lips . Causing Senko's body to light on fire. Making her moan in response to the fire in her body. His movements were quicker with his growing need. Breaking the kiss to lick at her neck. Lightly nipping under her chin at the crevice. He looked at her with eyes that were asking permission. She whispered his name in response. "Kyoya." taking that as an invitation. He quickly pulled off her committee jacket. Taking care not to rip it. Her shirt followed suit. He grabbed her arms pulling her up and caring her to the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed he pulled off her pants quickly. Her cute purple cloud panties following right after. She reached around and unlatched her own bra while Hibari slid the straps off her shoulders throwing it to the floor without a care. Sparing no time he cupped her breast with his hand, slowly moving it and feeling it against him palm, loving the moans he was getting from her. He played with one breast, squeezing it and thumbing her nipple, while he leaned down to catch the other in his mouth. Sliding his tongue over the nipple and lightly nipping at it between his teeth. It was difficult to stop but he did , but only long enough to slip off his own clothes , tossing his shirt, pants and boxers to the floor with haste. Allowing the girl to get a look at him. He looked down at her and saw her blushing and her eyes hazed over with lust. "Please Hibari.." She whispered. He understood. She needed him, wanted him. Right now. Just like he wanted her right now. They were both hot with desire. He had waited so long for this. He couldn't hold back any more. " I can't stop, so don't ask me to." he told her diving down to kiss her neck again. " Never.." she whispered in response.

Her answer to his statement drove him over the edge. He found himself fingering her clit. Watching her moan and move in response to his actions. Caused his erection to throb painfully. The second his eyes were closed. He felt himself being pushed down on his back. Then something warm, soft and wet, surrounded his erection. He moaned loudly in surprise. Looking down he found Senko. With her mouth wrapped around his member. Sucking and licking greedily. He couldn't hold out any longer. Her actions were driving him to his peak so quickly. He felt it getting closer. "S-stop, I'm about to..." he trailed off when she held his hands down stopping him from pushing her away. She wanted it. She wanted to taste him. To have him cum in her mouth. She wanted that sweet nectar and she would take her reward. With one last hard suck and a lick to the slit on his head. He came with a jerk, and a "Tsk." it flowed into her mouth quickly, it was warm and sweet, with a hint of salt. He looked down at her as she licked her lips to get the extra cum that ended up there. This view was more than he could handle. He was about to take control and push her down so he could fulfill his desires and her own. Yet she beat him to the punch. She climbed on top of him without warning. Positioning herself, she sat down on him. Slowly he slid into her opening. He moaned by the actions she took. She was taking control, doing what she wanted to him, not wasting any time. For the first time, he didn't care that he wasn't in control. It was turning him on and making his erection harder. To hear her moan his name was worth it all. The feeling of being inside her. So hot and tight. It was clenching at him , hugging his member in a tight embrace. He sat his torso up and wrapped his hands around her back, tangling one hand into her hair. The other stroking her back, feeling the scars there and moving over them lovingly. He kissed and bit her shoulder. Causing her to ride him harder.

He was experimenting with what she liked. She seemed to like it somewhat rough. So he gave her all the pleasure he could. Pulling her hair made her moan even louder. Biting her caused her to ride him harder. It was so hot he could barely stand it. He yanked on her hair , and bit her neck at the same time, while using his free hand to fondle her breasts. She moaned loudly showing she felt good. Her movements were slowing, from fatigue and the pleasure she felt. Hibari took this chance to move. Throwing her beneath him, and turning her on her stomach. He lifted her back end in the air and entered her from behind. Her torso collapsed against the bed from the pleasure. She gripped the sheets beneath her and continued to moan. As he began to reach his peak again, he turned her around so he could see her face. "I'm so close." he whispered. Senko stared up at him with a blushing face and eyes full of desire. "Inside..." she said simply. He thrust in harder and harder. Driving her over the edge as well. A few more hard and quick thrusts and he moaned. "I'm coming" while the girl pulled him in deeper, preventing any escape as she quickly came as well. Hibari collapsed beside her, both breathing hard and covered in sweat. After a few moments. They each showered and laid back down on Hibari's bed after he had changed the sheets. "On second thought, training will start the day after tomorrow." She heard Hibari say. She chuckled and replied. "Agreed." As Hibari held her in his arms, they both fell asleep.


End file.
